My Roomie
by Stunstar
Summary: KaiRay Ray is looking for a roommate. What happens when Kai comes unexpectedly and is made the new roomie? and with other bladers staying in the same building can Ray ever get time to spend with his new roomie? Ray's pov
1. roommate wanted

Basically just a random idea I got and I'm writing this as it goes along. This is just an idea I got to put in Kai/Ray fluff. Now let's get down to business shall we?

Disclaimer: this is the first time I'll do this for the fic- I do not own beyblade

Warning: gay pairing so don't like don't read that's all the warnings for the time being.

The first chapter is in Ray's POV but it may change with later chapters.

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 1 Roommate wanted_

_Wanted- a roommate. Age-no bar, sex-no bar. Should be able to pay the rent in time. Must be of clean habits. Interested candidates please contact Ray Kon, Building no. 4, Apartment 26, Block C, Sycamore Avenue._

I read my own advertisement again and again to make sure I had everything right but then again if anything were wrong I wouldn't be able to do anything since it has already been published in the newspaper's classifieds section. It wasn't too detailed and that is maybe because I wasn't bothered with the details currently. All I want is a roommate so that my expenses are cut down a bit. You see all my other friends already have roommates of their own.

Okay maybe I should introduce myself and go into a little bit more detail. My name is Ray Kon as mentioned above and I am seventeen years old and you know my address though I don't see what use you'd have for it unless you wanna answer my ad. I am a student of Art and literature. You see my greatest passions are to write, draw, cook and all such artsy stuff. And since I am a student and can work only part time I'm not exactly as wealthy as a Sheik, which is the reason why I want a roommate.

Currently I am sitting in my two-bedroomed apartment waiting for people to answer my ad. You know this place is quite a mess, you'd think that I'd clean up a bit since people are coming to see the place. Get your lazy ass off the chair and clean up Kon.

Actually I'm quite a neat person but you see the reason why my apartment is messy because it is kind of "free for all" meaning my friends come in anytime they please and they practically live here. Who are my friends you ask? Well one is Tyson Granger and the other is Max Tate. They live in this same building, same floor infact just down the hallway, that would explain the "they pratically live here" part. You see they both share an apartment and we have each others' keys in cases of emergency.

"Ray do you have any ketchup in here, I can't believe ours is all used up!" yours is all used up? How tragic now you use ketchup on just about everything how could it possibly be all gone? Note the sarcasm people.

By the way that was Tyson Granger my good friend with a strange addiction for ketchup that I for all my life can't seem to fathom. But this does not categorise as an "emergency" according to me. But lack of ketchup in the house is a calamity to Tyson, go figure.

He does not expect me to respond as he's already made a beeline for the kitchen. A "how are you this morning Ray?" would have been welcome but do I get one? Noo.

"Help yourself Tyson" I muttered not that I need to say it, he's already helped himself not only to my ketchup but half the other eatables as well. Just then the door burst open and Max came in but he didn't greet me as well but made a beeline for the bathroom.

"The flush on our toilet isn't working Ray" I heard him yell as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Now that emergency is self-explanatory I guess.

I guess I need to describe my friends more, Tyson as you can see is a food-stuffing pig and loudmouthed (large mouthed also seems like an apt adjective). He can be annoying at times but he has a really nice heart underneath all the flab and blab. He is also one of the friendliest persons I've seen and when I say friendly I mean friendly, if he bumps into a guy today and tomorrow if he finds out the guy is planning to betray the country he will march up to his house with a thick book of 'friend speeches' and convince the guy that he shouldn't be doing this because he is his "friend" and believe me the guy might just back out even if it is just to get Tyson to shut up. Exaggerated you say? I should think not, that's just Tyson, forget the fact that he probably doesn't even know the guy's last name(or in this case first) but if Tyson knows him he is his friend, period. He can also be incredibly naïve at times but that makes him a funny dude at times.

Now Max is just the opposite of Tyson, he is also friendly but he is more of the optimistic all American blonde kid complete with the blue eyes and the puppy dog look. Frankly he's just adorable. But he has his quirks too for example too much sugar can make him really hyper and a tad annoying. They make a really good pair, oh not romantically at least not yet anyway. They're great to hang out with infact I don't know what I'd have done without them, it would have been boring.

I remember when I first came here a few months after the bladebreakers broke up. Intially I'd gone back to my village but things didn't work out there, more on that later. I travelled a bit more at first before finally settling here and enrolling in the local university to fulfill my dreams(I couldn't spend all my life blading could I?) and more so to get over my feelings for my team captain. Tyson and Max came to the same place and I met them again in the cafeteria (surprised?) and since then we've been hanging out together like we used to when we were a team.

"Watcha doin Ray?" Max was looking at me with curious eyes and I realised that while I was rambling on to myself I was on my knees and bent over to retrieve a magazine from under the table giving out a very nice display of my ass. I think I have a pretty cute tushi but that's beside the point.

"I'm cleaning the place Max, I've given out an ad to get myself a new roomie so I suppose I'll have to make this place presentable enough don't I?" I responded straightening up.

"I'll help you Ray" said Max cheerfully, bless the little dude. As for Tyson that guy's more trouble than help seeing as the magazine I was holding was his and not mine. So we spent the next hour cleaning up the place and Tyson telling us what to do and what not to do until a glare from both of us effectively shut him up.

"Thanks for your help Maxie" I said as we were finally done.

"No problem Ray call us if you need anything" he replied. I nodded with a smile though more often than not it was the other way round. Max gave a cheery wave and dragged Tyson off with him back to their apartment. I closed the door not before I distinctly heard Tyson's voice say something about getting more food. I shook my head some things never change. As for me I had nothing to do now except wait for an answer to my ad I wonder how long that's going to be.

_Ding dong_

So soon? Did my thought processes actually act as an influence? I myself have no idea what I just said so don't ask me what I mean. Instead of pondering more over my internal monologue I guess I better answer the door before the poor person gets muscle cramps.

Holy Mother of God! Is that an actual person or am I staring at the cover of one of those ludicrous magazines that Tyson gets? Okay for those who are wondering what the hell I'm talking about there is this girl at the door. Okay for those who are wondering what there is to freak out about that, let me elaborate. This girl's about the same height as me, has green eyes and long light brown hair and has so much make up on I could probably get a nail full with a mere touch. Not to mention that she has a boob job done like Pamela Anderson know the baywatch girl? I watched just one episode and slept like a baby, by which I mean I was that bored, I mean come on all they do is run and then some silly kid splashes in the water and yells for help, it's the same thing over and over again but then again that's my opinion and why the heck am I talking about baywatch when I have the most serious crisis on my hands? Getting back to the girl, they can't possibly make skirts that short can they? And well her shirt isn't all too decent I might add.

"Mr. Kon? I've heard you're looking for a roommate" I did not like the way she stressed the last word.

"That's what my ad says" I replied calmly while inside I was chaotic. Why you ask? Because such girls scare me, the ones who come on to you like that I mean. And also the fact that I don't find girls sexually appealing might help. That has a very long history which includes one of my childhood friends Mariah and it is not one of the memories that you classify into your best memories category, if there is such a thing.

"Aren't you going to call me in?" she asked and I stepped aside though I seriously wonder why I did that, I do not think I want her as my roommate, not unless I want my virginity taken away without my consent anyway. But I guess I'll have to be polite so I gestured her to sit.

"won't you sit down too Mr.Kon?" she said smiling and patting the place on the couch beside her. I think I'm much more comfortable standing by the door like a doorman thank you very much.

"I'm fine here" I replied and she gave a giggle which seriously pissed me off, what's so funny about 'I'm fine here?'

"What's your name?" I asked, I had to ask, it was more of an ogligation since she's here to apply for being my roommate which she shall most certainly not be. But I can't be rude it's in my nature I guess.

"Mini" she said with yet another giggle. Now what's funny about asking your name? Then it would always go like 'my name is Ray Kon' giggle 'my name is Tyson' giggle 'the name's Max' giggle. It makes no sense really but I'm not here to fathom the nature of her sense of humour.

"So will you be able to pay the monthly rent?" I asked her getting straight to the point since I felt it would be a potential danger to my sexual life if I delay this any longer.

"Oh I'll be able to to much more than that" she said walking over to me and hey, get your hands offa me! I feel that if she keeps this up I'm going to have to forget my manly self control and run screaming like a girl to Max and Tyson's place and hide under their couch until this predator leaves.

"I'm sorry miss" I said pulling her hands off me, congratulate me on being able to do that without a crowbar. "I have to look at more candidates before I decide"

"you big tease" she said with a smile which I presumed was supposed to be seductive, but frankly I don't give a rat's ass.

"I mean it" I said seriously and once again congratulate me on keeping the desperate if not hysterical note out of my voice.

"well here's my number give me a call" she said pressing a card into my hands and tracing a finger along my cheek she left. She left! Hallelujah! I sank into my couch relief washing over me, I swear it was so close! I hope the others aren't like her I don't think I have the energy for it

That was only the first appicant and I'm feeling like- I don't know what I'm feeling like. Methinks this is going to be a very long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made up the address so don't ask me bout it and sorry for those who like baywatch, the part about it in this chapter is just my opinion.

And Kai will make his entrance in the next chapter.

Pretty please review.


	2. roommate found

A/N: Here's the second chapter!

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 2: Roommate found_

"-and then she totally yelled and I mean like yelled, ya know what I mean? That guy who sits behind me acts like a total wacko. Know what I mean? I mean like he's totally weird ya know? I wish you'd sit behind me, you are so nice. By the way you won't believe what my mom said to me, she said to me 'young lady'. I mean come on 'young lady'? Seriously who talks like that nowadays? Know what I mean?"

If you are asking me what the heck is going on then I'm afraid I'm as swamped as you are, know what I mean? God this girl's contagious. Okay before you start thinking there's something seriously weird going on here let me clue you in on what's going on. This girl here sitting in front me is so far the eleventh applicant to my ad and as of now I'm seriously considering burning all the copies of the damned newspaper. I hate this day.

"-and did you see what they did to him? I mean like-"

Shut up woman for once! Okay as I was saying this young girl all bubbly and no brains right from her bleached blonde hair to her bright blue sneakers calls herself "Babs". Apparently she is one of my classmates, though I have absolutely no recollection of her, but after this believe me it'll be hard to forget her. I'll be lucky if I don't get nightmares. As I said she is the eleventh applicant for my ad but so far not a word has been mentioned about her wanting to rent the apartment with me. I'm not too upset because there's not a snowball's chance in hell of me hiring her not unless I want to be talked to death (if there is such a thing). Half the things she seems to be talking have no connection with each other. As to what I'm doing? I'm giving my can't-be-rude smile and nodding my head along to whatever the hell she's blabbering about. But I think I am more wont to punching here lights out or jabbing myself really hard in the eye. Since the former wouldn't be gentlemanly for me and the latter would be painful I guess I'll have to settle for the smile. I hate this day.

"-I really cried at my grandfather's funeral, he was very close to me know what I mean?"

No, I don't know what you mean and I don't care, why would I care? it isn't like your grandfather was my close personal buddy, maybe he died because he couldn't stand to hear more of your nonsensical gibberish. Bless his soul. Methinks it's time to end it here. She's been here for-? Ten minutes? Only? Seems like I went to hell and back in the last ten minutes. Not to mention the ten other times that I had to meet with ten other applicants. I so hate this day.

"-my pet monkey, his name is 'chimpoo' by the way did this cool trick and-" for cryin out loud woman! I don't care about you or what your stupid chimp did; it's high time I got to the point.

"I'm sure all that is fascinating Babs" so not "but shall we talk about the ad now?"

Make it snappy! Anything to get rid of you!

"What ad?"

If you were that keen on punishing me God why don't you just come down and slay me? That would have been nice and quick at least. Is this the punishment for the time that I stuck the 'kick my fat ass' poster on Tyson's back? Because it was purely meant for fun and I'll do anything to repent for it maybe bake him my triple fudge chocolate cake or kiss his boots -okay maybe I won't go that far- but please don't torture me this way!

"The ad for the application of being my roommate" I replied after that short pitiful monologue.

"Oh is that what it was for? Those funny typed letters make no sense to me, know what I mean?"

"Do you want the room or not?" I barked. Oh come on you can't expect me to be patient after that!

"No, I just thought you wanted a chat ya kn-"

"No, I did not want a chat, I'm looking for a roommate and if you are not interested then will you please leave because I'm expecting people who want to reply for my ad" as of now I'm barely restraining from hopping up and down in an insane tantrum.

"Okay Ray, I'll leave now call me if you wanna chat and I guess we'll meet in class huh?"

"Yeah sure whatever" in my heart of hearts I will feed a dozen homeless people if I don't ever have to have an encounter with her. Ever! And if she says 'ya know' one more time I'll-I'll okay I'm not very good at giving threats, okay fine I'm pathetic at it but I swear I'll do something.

"Bye Ray see ya" thank goodness I didn't have to execute that unmentioned (more like unformed) threat.

Half a day gone by and I'm on the brink of a nervous breakdown. It's times like these when you seriously wonder on the existence of God.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine hours later…

Surprised that I'm alive? You're not? Well I am.

I'll brief you in on what's been going on. And I mean **brief** because I don't think I have what it takes to give a word for word account of what's been happening here. I've had seventeen more people come in here after Babs excluding that one guy who came in here because he wanted to use the toilet. What is it with people wanting to use my toilet anyway? Am I the only one who bothers to make sure the flush is working or something?

Okay forget that, and I mean it, such things you don't want plaguing your memory for all eternity, which is what's going to happen in my case. There was also this guy who came in saying he wanted to crash in on my place for a couple of days because he was a top secret agent for the FBI and this place was ideal for his next top secret assignment, now I'm not a complete moron but he seemed pretty convincing but that was before a couple of men in white coats appeared to drag him away. Seems he was lunatic who escaped from an asylum, who loved to play 'I'm an agent'. That left me on my couch with an absolutely glazed expression for fifteen minutes. Now I'm beginning to think that somebody up there hates me.

_Ding dong_

Where am I getting the courage to answer the door? Don't ask.

I opened the door albeit extremely cautiously and saw a middle aged guy with glasses and his light green hair slicked back. He looked normal but experience told me otherwise.

"Are you Ray Kon? I'm here in answer for your ad" okay he sounds normal too, a little too formal but at least he doesn't look like a nut.

"Yes I am come in please" I would have preferred talking in the hallway actually, easier to get rid of them that way, but he's already in so there's nothing that I can do about it, damn my instinctive politeness.

"I am interested in being your roommate" oh I would never have guessed! There's so many nutcases in here already it's actually surprising to find someone answering my actual ad. Though I would prefer someone more towards my own age, this guy's probably as old as my dad. Where was my brain when I put in age-no bar?

"But before I move in here-" when did I ever say you could move in here? Either I'm right in thinking that or I have a very faulty memory which won't be surprising since I already have a faulty attention span.

"-I would like to list out a certain number of things that I like and don't like" give me one good reason why I'd give a diddly-squat for what you like and don't.

"Firstly I detest loud noises, so I won't tolerate any late night parties and such like. Secondly I hate living in an untidy place; I like things to be spick and span." Reminds of the time when I was a very small kid listening to my parents giving me their do's and don'ts not that I listened past their second sentence, like I said faulty attention span. Not that you'd want to pay attention to something like that. Goodness me the guy's got a whole scroll of things to say. And I literally mean scroll, he's got an entire bundle of long sheets of paper with him. Scratch what I said earlier, somebody up there **definitely **hates me. And also note to self - looks can be utterly deceiving, this guy is anything but normal.

Now he's going on about his sixth rule something about always keeping the aquarium clean. We have an aquarium? I'd rather go back to the village and live with my parents who now appear to be absolute angels where discipline is concerned than this pompous bag of bore.

"-also I'm allergic to seafood, beans, peanuts, garlic and-" now did I ask you that? Was that even necessary?

"Excuse me Mr-" rats, I don't even know his name, not that I care but I can't address him as 'hey you'.

"Mr. Sacrogophanagus" gah! How is one supposed to repeat that? I'm seriously screwed here.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you sir" hah! got out of that one, looks like my brain cares about me after all, "that I'll let you know about my decision as soon as I've seen other applicants."

"Of course, here's my card, give me a call soon."

"yes, I will" When pigs do the Congo with cows on the moon…now isn't that a pretty mental picture? Needless to say his card followed the various others in my overflowing waste paper basket.

Who ever thought that something as simple as seeking a roommate could cost you so much? Whoever says that this is a breeze should visit a shrink and while their at it they can take all these applicants with them, goodness knows they all need a good therapy, and a straight jacket and padded cells wouldn't hurt.

Holy crap! It's close to eleven. Time sure flies when you are being kept busy by a bunch of weirdos. Not that I don't mind staying up late but not for something like this. That's it, I've wasted an entire beautiful Sunday, last day of the weekend. So far I've had every possible specie of the human race in here (some didn't even seem human) I've had in here bimbos, flirts, psychics, nerds, punks, wimps, pimps (yes pimps! Dunno why though) neurotics, psychotics etc etc. Maybe I should check my ad again; did I accidentally put in mental stability-no bar? Most of them appeared to be from my campus and already knew me (a majority of the applicants were girls) damn these fan girls I thought I would find relative peace here.

_Ding dong_

That's it I'll just have to tell the person to get lost. I don't have the strength for this, I bet Tyson and Max

are al ready safely tucked in their beds, lucky bastards(and I meant that in a nice way). What I wouldn't give to curl up in bed right now. After this last call I'm through with looking for roomies.

Wonder what kind of specie is behind the door this time. There is only one way to find out.

Whoa! It can't be! Not Kai! He kinda went into hibernation after we split up as a group and now he's here? But I thought he'd gone back to Russia, he certainly never kept in touch with us which disappointed me big time of course. He looks great, not that he's ever looked bad, I wish I'd groomed myself better. He's wearing that scarf which he loves so much. And the way he's standing at my doorstep looking at me with those wonderful crimson eyes makes me wonder what happened to all the special effects of lightning and thunder because that so fits his character. Did I mention the fact that I was pretty much in love with him and it broke my heart when he left? No? Then, I was pretty much in love with him and it broke my heart when we had to split up.

"Kai?" I think right about now I'm doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish.

"Do you plan on standing by the door all night?" he comes back after a long time and does not expect me to be frozen in surprise? Did he expect me to waiting with celebration party on his return? (I would have kept one if I had known)

"come in" I managed to mumble and forgive me for being slightly weak-kneed as he passes by, after all its been a really long time since we were in such close proximity. It's really surprising that he's here though, I mean he barely kept in touch with us so a house call isn't really something I expect from him.

"Why are you here Kai?" I decided to start with that, safe and hopefully non-embarrassing.

"Weren't you the one to place the ad for a roommate" he asks coolly so much for the non-embarrassing part. But run that by me again, Kai wants to rent my apartment? Okay maybe a reply is in order here.

"Yes, I did. Are you telling me you are interested?"

"hn" now did I mention what a man of words the love of my life is? From years of experience I guess this 'hn' can only mean 'yes' but I'm in no mood to play guess-what-I'm-saying games.

"could you please be more specific? I've had the most bizarre day with the most unheard of people coming in and not _half_ of them were interested in renting and then my team captain appears out of the blue with no warning whatsoever and then seems interested in renting a tiny two-bedroom flat with me. So forgive me if I'm being a tad touchy and I'm assuming you _do_ want to rent" I said that a tad irritably, after all I did have the most rotten day of my life and not to mention the most unexpected surprise. A nod of the head; now that is something more interpretable. Finally a person who's interested in renting and my total hunk of an ex captain at that. There is a God. Is it just me or does he seem amused?

"So are you interested in looking around before deciding?" I asked, I mean best get this over with and if he does agree to share the apartment then you won't find a person happier than me. Though why he wants to rent an apartment still remains a mystery to me, I mean from what I've heard he's really rich, filthy rich has-money-to-burn kind of rich now after his grandfather was arrested. I hear he's been living with his parents who inherited the money from his grandfather. They are (by they I mean his parents) pretty rich themselves from what I've heard but now they are even more so with the added wealth, it's kinda funny I didn't even know Kai had parents but then again I don't know much about him do I? ah the bane of my life. Then again everything about him is enigmatic which makes him even more appealing. I think I should put a stopper on my rambling he's looking at me strangely.

I showed around my tiny yet cosy little apartment (the only person amongst all the applicants who actually looked at the apartment). The apartment consists of a living room, kitchen, a common bathroom, two rooms (too bad) and a teensy balcony.

"so you want the place?" I asked hopefully crossing my hands behind my back, my toes I would have crossed too if I could figure out how to do that while staying on my feet.

"if you don't mind" was the reply, is this for real? if I don't mind? Of course I don't mind! What have I been rambling on for so long? Oh wait I remembered he can't read minds or can he? The way he looks at you makes you think he can. Oh happy happy day!

"of course I don't mind, what do you think the point of the ad was?" I replied, notice how much in control I am when I actually open my mouth to speak despite what I'm rambling? A little freaky sometimes. I receive a small smirk in reply.

"You can move in when you please" I said. He nodded, went out and came back in with a small bag.

"You are moving in now?" I asked surprised.

"I thought you said I could move in when I pleased" he replied. He had a point there and not that I mind I was just surprised.

"I know I did, I just didn't expect it so soon, I mean what if I didn't make you my roommate?"

"I knew you would" was the reply I got. He just assumed that I'd accept him? Okay the fact that I just made him my roomie is beside the point. Now why the hell am I arguing? I wanted a roomie and I got one, end of story. What's more I got a total sex god as a roomie. So hell no I'm not complaining; in fact if I weren't so tired I'd do a happy dance.

"Um, I hope you find everything you need, if you don't let me know. I'm going to bed now so goodnight"

I said and received an incline from his head to acknowledge that he heard me. Okay I wasn't expecting a kiss or anything but a little 'goodnight Ray' wouldn't hurt and if he added 'my love' to those two words it wouldn't hurt at all. Dream on Ray!

He isn't much of a conversationalist I gathered that a long time ago so right about now there's no point in asking him for an explanation to his sudden appearance. But I'm as happy as could be without it for the time-being, I mean it was only after we went our separate ways that I realised how much I liked him. So yeah I think things are going to go fine for the time being at least I hope so. I still don't get why he wants to lodge with me, his sudden appearance aside I don't get why he wants to stay here I mean my place isn't exactly deluxe material, maybe I'll find out later. For now I don't seriously care.

There are such a lot of things roomies can do together. We've been roomies before but circumstances change. I have to allow myself a goofy grin at the possibilities going through my naughty mind. If I wing it right maybe we could be roomies for life, ah now that's a nice thought to sleep over. And did I mention just how much I love this day?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I made up that guy's name (sargo something or the other) you didn't seriously expect such a name to exist did you? if it does(which I highly doubt) then it's purely coincidental.

Please review!


	3. fullhouse

After a long time I'm finally here with chapter three! I have nothing more to say but Enjoy and my heartfelt appreciation to all my lovely reviewers, you people make my day!

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 3 Fullhouse_

_Brrrriiiiig … Briiiinnng…_

What the -?

_Brrriiiinng…_

I hate alarm clocks. Is it morning already? I hate mornings.

_Brrriiing…_

Can't the fucking piece of contraption stop ringing? Hehe I forgot I'm the one who has to switch it off for that to happen.

_Bbrrinng…_

All right all right. Keep your shirt on. How do you turn the thing off again? Note to self; open your eyes first if you want to get anything done.

_Brrri SLAM_ take that you irritating no good piece of worthless metal and plastic. It doesn't take Einstein to figure out I'm not a morning person. What's the time again?

:_7:10 A.M_:

If my eyesight serves me right that's what those blinking lighted numbers are telling me. Get your lazy ass off the bed Kon. If the freakin' alarm hadn't woken me Tyson and Max would have. Remember me telling about how they practically live here; well guess who cooks breakfast for them?

I hate Monday mornings, all right I hate mornings in general, but I think that Mondays are an evil creation of Satan and all his evil minions, I think sunrise was created by them too. I mean no sunrise no mornings right? I have to attend classes too. I like them actually if only it weren't for those god forsaken miserable excuses for teachers, another example of Satan's evil plot against innocent people like me. Yep, I definitely am not a morning person considering I don't normal rant on about what I don't like and Satan. Ah yes splashing some water on your face and feeling the minty freshness of your toothpaste can do wonders, not too much but a wonder nonetheless. Now a nice warm shower, that usually brings me back to the nice and ever-friendly mode again and- wait a minute what's that noise? Granted a normal person wouldn't have heard it but being part cat I have certain special traits. It's not even a sound more of a rustle. Oh my God what if it's a burglar? Only burglars move that silently. Firstly I need something to protect me. I'm a martial arts expert but you need to have a fully open mind to execute the moves which is sadly not the case considering my mornings.

I look around my room which is quite a task for half-opened eyes. Ah, my bedroom shoes should do fine. Not the best things there is, but look around your own room and try and find something to defend yourself with, which at the circumstances is better than shoes. I don't play baseball so I don't have the bat which movie stars usually defend themselves with.

With my silent stealth I move cautiously out of my room towards the source of the noise which seems to be coming from the kitchen… I just sounded like something out of a total cornball detective novel. _Sigh_ mornings definitely aren't my thing. Mighty slipper in hand I approach my unknown victim who is yet unknown to me _sigh_ just shut up Kon and get this thing over with before you doze in the hallway listening to your own mindless gabble. I know! I'll surprise him or her. Right next to the kitchen door and-

"Stay where you are and I won't hurt yo- Kai!" holy crapshit! Way to go Ray you forgot about your own new roomie. Gods, I shouldn't have left my bed today, I think Satan had something to do with this too, I can almost hear him laughing.

"Were you expecting to "hurt" me by holding fluffy cat slippers over your head?" Kai asks raising an elegant eyebrow. Ladies and gentlemen you've just witnessed the most embarrassing event in the life of young Ray Kon, you have no idea what a privilege it is to be awarded 'moron of the year'. I am truly grateful to myself for I am the sole cause of this award. _Sigh_ sarcasm aside people right about now I want to go back to bed and wake to find it a dream so, no, this is not a dream despite my wishful thinking. Going back to what Kai just commented about, yes, my bedroom slippers are in fact fluffy cat faced ones and don't you dare laugh cos they are so darn comfy. Not the best defence, granted, but its freakin' seven in the morning people and my brain isn't fully activated yet. And don't you dare say 'what brain?' unless you want to feel the wrath of Ray Kon and his mighty…cat faced slippers? I so hate mornings, but getting back to a certain amused looking team captain.

"Um Kai I kinda heard a noise and I thought…" notice the trail of people, that's because it just struck me that which goddamn burglar would burglarize a place at seven in the morning? Okay maybe a burglar who is behind schedule because even he couldn't bring himself to wake up to the evil contraption otherwise known as an alarm clock. Mornings definitely aren't my best time of the day. Haven't I said that enough times already?

"And you thought what?" for a guy who doesn't talk much he doesn't relent on questionnaires does he?

"It's not important, I'm not that coherent in the mornings" I managed to reply hoping to save some face from the embarrassment…

"That doesn't explain why you're still holding that slipper over your head" …or maybe not.

I put down my hand, high time that happened. Okay just to get over what just happened I guess I'd better start on breakfast, I would really prefer the shower first but 'typhoon Tyson' is well capable of breaking into the shower and invade my privacy if it means satisfying his ever growing appetite. Now that I'm as awake as it is humanly possible for me I remember what a wasteful Sunday I spent yesterday. Kai turning up was the brightest point of it, still is, though this encounter won't be in my best-moments-with-Kai list. Looking back on that last part I don't have a best-moments-with-Kai list, maybe I should start one?

"What would you like for breakfast Kai?" I asked as normally as was possible without wanting to disappear off the face of the earth. He is such a gentleman not to comment on that scene anymore. He seems amused, not a good sign I don't want him thinking I've turned into a blundering goofball when I was once the level-headed and sensible member of the bladebreakers. Irony is how that title doesn't seem to match my current train of thoughts.

"I don't want any" come again? He doesn't want breakfast?

"I'm not that bad a cook" I replied.

"When did I say you were" point.

"Then I don't see why you don't want to start your day with a healthy breakfast" I just sounded like someone's mom. Don't ask me why I'm so adamant maybe its because of the 'mother hen of the group' title that Tyson had once designated me with. Screw him, I hate that title but it stuck. Is it just me or do I seem to be able to get a lot of titles? Not very flattering ones mind you.

"I don't see you starting your day with breakfast, you seemed more keen on starting it by clobbering someone with a slipper" for a guy who doesn't talk much he sure can affect you big time with his words. I'm hurt, I know the slipper wasn't one of my most brilliant idea but you gotta give a guy credit for coming up with something at an unearthly hour in the morning, the fact that that "something" was totally unnecessary is beside the point.

I need some cheering up. Ah what's that smell? coffee? Looking at the coffee maker I realise it is. Cheers! I definitely need a cup after such a strenuous day. And to think I've only been up for about fifteen minutes or so. Mmm coffee was just the thing I needed.

Gleep! D-did Kai just back me against the kitchen counter? Yes, he did and now he is leaning close to me. Don't tell me he's going to kiss me! No, that can't be not considering how my morning has been so far. Besides when you want to kiss somebody you look at them full of love and-what the hell am I talking I have no experience, but that's what I think a person's expression should be like. But the look someone gives is definitely not the one Kai is giving me. He usually reserves this look when he's really mad. Narrow eyes, squishing me against the counter and rendering me helpless, absolutely no expression except for the glittering eyes which spell m-u-r-d-e-r, yep definitely a mad Kai.

"Mind telling me what you are doing?" a low voice practically like a small growl… I need to stop this characterization but that's definitely a mad Kai. Hold on a sec, what does he mean what I'm doing? I'm drinking cof- oh dear God this is his coffee isn't it? It was nice knowing you people see you in the other world.

…. Waiting for the blow to come…

What? How come I don't see the pearly gates yet? I guess opening my eyes right about now would be a fine idea. Ah, yes eyes open stage one complete, on to stage two namely start rambling.

"Kai I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Forget it" he says and moves away, I suddenly realised how much I was liking that, him standing so close to me I mean. I think I would risk drinking his coffee again just to have him do that, though I don't think I'll be as lucky next time. Speaking of luck that's the first nice thing that has happened to me today, Kai sparing me that is. I mean I remember the time when Tyson accidentally drank Kai's coffee, the poor dude couldn't see out of one eye for a week. Kai is really possessive when it comes to his possessions, so yes I can safely say that Ray Kon you are one lucky dude to have drunk Kai's coffee and lived to tell the tale not that I plan on relaying this morning's events to anyone.

And now Kai is moving out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Before I can say anything (that is if my brain co operated in making me say something coherent) he walks out the door closing it behind him. Now what was that about? Granted our Kai is a man of mysteries but he just got into town where does he have to go? And at this time in the morning too.

_Dingdong_

The accursed doorbell again, it can't be Max or Tyson they would have just breezed in like you witnessed before. I guess actually answering the door is the only way to find out instead of standing here and trying to figure out who it is. Gods, what if its another applicant? I don't think I have the stomach for it. Okay nice-guy time over Ray; go tell this dude or dudette off before they have so much as a chance to say 'fimblewimble' though why somebody would say that is beyond me.

I walk out of the kitchen towards the front door and I'm determined as hell not to take anymore shit. I open the door and a guy about mid-twenties in age is standing there.

"Ray Kon? I-"

"Listen, I already have a roommate now and I'm not having the best morning so whatever the hell it is you want go and bother somebody else" I think I deserve a pat on the back for that.

"I'm the son of the owner of this building Mr. Kon and I'm here to give you the key for the apartment across from yours which a Mr. Hiwatari requested for" he says with narrowed eyes. Forget the pat on the back I think a kick to myself is more in accordance here. Why can't I seem to be doing anything right today?

"I'm so sorry, I've just been having a bad time" I apologised. He nods still looking at me with a small glare. Then he slaps a key into my hands and leaves. Why would Kai request for a key to the apartment across from ours? Has he decided to move out on me already? I just drank his coffee for God's sake. He has strange yet effective ways of revenge. Is drinking someone else's coffee even worth revenge? I don't think so. There must be something else. We'll just solve that in the next case of 'mysteries of Russia and its men'… Or maybe wait until Kai gets back and ask him myself instead of making up ridiculous things like that. How do I even think up such things? Am I in need of a therapist? Hmm… Nah! The mental inconsistencies come only in the case of Kai or so I hope.

First to take a nice shower (I think I'll risk Tyson breaking the door open) and then prepare breakfast.

……………

Breakfast is done and just in time if you ask me. In three… two…one Now!

"Ray breakfast ready or what?"

Am I good at that or what?

"Yes Tyson breakfast is ready" I replied as he came in. In his night clothes? Isn't he supposed to get ready for classes? And where's Max? Better voice that thought.

"Tyson where's Max?" I asked trying not to watch him eat, believe me it isn't a very pretty sight.

"Still in bed" he manages to answer between mouthfuls of food.

"Is he sick or is our good little Maxie deciding to bunk classes?" I asked with a small smile, Max was too goody goody a boy for that. And now Tyson is looking at me like I'm nuts, that comment wasn't that farfetched was it?

"We don't have any classes today all schools and other public institutions are closed for the annual parade" he answers. The annual parade? Didn't know we had that. But no classes? That's definitely a plus side to my morning. Just think, I can catch up with Kai this whole day today or just stare at him hoping I'm not openly drooling, both are fine by me. Okay the fact that Kai isn't here and I don't know when he'll be back puts a little damper on my fine fantasy.

I hear the door again and our Maxie comes ambling in still looking sleepy, at least he got to sleep longer than I did.

"Good m-mo-morning Ray, Tyson" he greets yawning widely while doing so and seats himself next to Tyson who doesn't seem to be in this world as he is busy devouring every edible thing in sight. Gods, I hope he doesn't eat the table.

"So you coming to the parade with us Ray?" Max asks looking at me while buttering his toast.

"I don't know" I answered vaguely after all I don't want to make any commitments.

"oh come on Ray you have to come, it'll be fun please?" not the puppy dog eyes anything but the puppy dog eyes. I haven't any immunity for that yet. Must resist…

"Pretty please?" that should be made illegal. I will not commit myself.

"Maybe"

"Maybe as in yes you'll come?"

"maybe as in I'll think about it" I replied moving towards the sink and starting to wash the few dishes so I don't have to look at him, that was just a mild dose of puppy dog eyes, I will most definitely not be able to say no when he turns it to full blast.

"But you have to come, there will be rides and food and games and really cool floats and things maybe even shows you know those gymnastics and circus types, it'll be so much fun please" I'm still resolutely at the sink refusing to look at Max even though I've washed this cup five times already. If he keeps this up the enamel will wear off.

Somebody grabs hold of my shoulders and turns me around.

"Please?" such close proximity to those puppy eyes, I give up! I do not have the will to say no to that.

"okay fine I'll come" I surrendered, not a surprise actually with Maxie being the way he is that happens more often than not, he proved it when he once convinced Kai to accompany us to the jumbo circus(I was a sucker for it even before he could bring forward the mega puppy eyes and it was a long time ago when I had even less immunity) that was when we realised Max's true potential (and possible danger), if Kai hadn't been able to resist (like I said it was a very long time back Kai became more wary after that) then I don't see how I could have. The fact that Kai later punched two of the clowns out of sheer irritation is another story. (One of the clowns being Tyson, sorry couldn't resist)

His mission accomplished Max sat down to finish his breakfast and I had finished mine. Tyson needless to say was still hogging and possibly will till lunch time or till the food runs out whichever comes first.

I heard the door open again, was Kai back already? Wait a minute is he talking to somebody? My eyes widened as Kai came into view standing just in front of the kitchen door. That's not the reason I widened my eyes, with him were none other than Tala and Bryan. I had no idea they were coming but then again I hadn't known Kai was coming. Was that why Kai got the key to the apartment? Were they going to stay there? Actually I don't mind as much, after our battles the demolition boys and we got to know each other better. I think Tala's pretty cool actually eccentric would be a better word for him. I'm still a little wary of Bryan. He wasn't nearly that friendly and he hardly talks but at least he didn't rip me to shreds for a second time.

I was about to greet them when Tala put a finger to his lips signaling me to keep quiet. I did so not quite sure what to make of the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face. He silently entered the kitchen and I think I have pretty much of an idea what he wants to do considering that he's sneaking up on Tyson who has his back to him not that he would have noticed otherwise considering he was still busy stuffing himself (by now you must be wondering just how much food I must be having).

Tala was now directly behind Tyson he reached towards Tyson's waist and with a swift move pinched both sides while saying in a high pitched cackle "I've got you my pretty", I'm sure the "pretty" part was a joke. What happened after that was the funny part if you were here that is. Tyson leapt up as if electrified causing the chair to topple over and gave a very girlish scream which caused Tala to howl with laughter, I chuckled, Kai and Bryan smirked, Max's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and Tyson looked like he'd nearly escaped getting a stroke.

"Tala?" he choked after two whole minutes of watching him pop-eyed as though Tala was somebody from the dead.

"The one and only" replied Tala now smirking a smirk identical to Kai and Bryan, that's kinda creepy, this particular batch of Russians are a little freaky sometimes, especially with their changing personalities. But an extremely good-looking batch too I must say in all honesty.

"Nice to see you Tala and you Bryan" I said with a smile, Tala smiled back and looked like he was about to reply but got distracted by another squeak. Looks like Tyson had only just noticed Bryan and Kai. And Max I suggest you close your mouth before something gets in.

"Kai! Bryan! When- how'd- wha-?" man of words our Tyson is, time to step in methinks.

"Tyson, Kai came in last night, remember I had given out an ad for a roomie, well guess who it is?" I said.

"Well you could have told us! These guys nearly gave me a heart attack" said Tyson clutching at his heart as if to emphasise, don't do that Tyson you are not a contestant of 'Miss World or Universe'. Tyson getting one of those titles? That's a laugh and a half.

"What a tragedy that would be" said Kai sardonically and Bryan grunted an assent, was he a troll in his past life or something?

Tala took Tyson's preoccupation to his advantage and ate the last piece of pancake and grabbed an apple which were the only items of food remaining, which isn't surprising, with Tyson we had to run out sometime or the other didn't we?

"Hey" said Tyson when he realised what was happening, I guess that 'hey' only meant that he still had some space to fill, Gods his stomach would put the grand canyon to shame. He tried to get back the apple which Tala was lazily biting into. It was funny to watch since Tala would take a bite and then raise his hand so that the apple was out of reach and with Tyson being shorter you can guess what the scene looked like.

"Tala that apple was mine" Tyson said, man he's possessive when it comes to food, for gosh' sake its only a darn apple! And its not like he's not already eaten half my kitchen.

"Oh really?" said Tala calmly and turned away from Tyson and examined the apple with interest, "it doesn't have your name on it" I had to laugh at that childish comment. Tala finished eating it and held the core at Tyson asking innocently, "do you want to finish it?" That wasn't exactly necessary but I can see that Tala was only being playful and he did look innocent when he asked that so what could you expect except Tyson breaking into a grin (you know that really cheesy kinda grin he has? That one) and clap Tala on the shoulder saying, "That's okay, what's an apple core between friends?" I'm not sure if that dialogue made any sense at all, but it put everyone in the we're-all-happy-friends-now mood. Well, except Bryan who's starting to look bored (that is if I've got the expression right) come on, he's only been here for like ten minutes and he's bored how does he expect to live here? Speaking of living here-

"Kai, did you ask the landlord for a key to the apartment across from ours?" I asked and he nodded. I fished (fish yum!) the keys out my pocket and handed it over to him trying not to appear overly ecstatic when I brushed his hand, purposely that is.

"You guys are staying here?" Max asked, our little American has finally spoken.

Tala nodded seemingly on behalf of both himself and Bryan as the latter didn't appear to have heard the blonde and was eyeing my set of kitchen knives in a way I did not like. I have to remember to keep them locked away and out of sight. Knives and Bryan? _Shudder_.

"That's great!" exclaimed Tyson, "that means all of us friends will be living together" he has a point with Bryan and Tala joining us, we'll be a group of seven, them and us bladebreakers. No, my math is not faulty, did I forget to mention Kenny lives here as well. Did I? Well, if yes then Kenny does live here, in a one-room apartment at the end of the corridor. I asked him if he wanted to room with me, but he said that he liked being by himself and roommates would only interfere with each other. Do they? If you ask me Kai can interfere as much as he wants to … _ahem_ getting back to topic I personally felt that Kenny was a bit too how do I put it? Tiny, to be living by himself. I mean come on the guy can't throw a punch to save his life ( and that's the whole point of punching people really -to save your life) but since we live just down the corridor he should be fine.

"What's all this racket about guys?" speak of the devil (a tiny one) Kenny! Seems he just noticed the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks shocked thankfully no dramatics like Tyson.

"They just got here, except Kai who came last night. They're going to be staying here" answers Tyson.

"Watcha been upto Kenny?" Max asks politely.

"Oh I was up for quite a while now doing a hypothesis on the technical composition of the electronic configuration of the sub atomic particles of the various elements in the periodic table" I don't think anybody but me listened past the word 'hypothesis'. I'm still trying to figure out how I happened to listen to everything. I like Kenny and all but he woke up voluntarily? That's just sad.

"So I guess this means that our floor is all occupied" Max exclaimed. What's he talking about? As far as I know the floor of the building we're staying in has five apartments. Three of them are two-bed roomed ones, that is Kai and mine, Max and Tyson's next to ours and now Tala and Bryan's across from ours, then there's Kenny's one bedroom apartment down the hall to our left and another three bedroom apartment down the corridor to our right and as far as I know its unoccupied.

"What do you mean Max?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Ray I guess we forgot to tell you, you see the last time I spoke to my mom she said that Michael and Emily were coming here as well and they are going to share that apartment down to our right with Hilary" Max said. Now that's really news to me. Michael I don't mind he's a pretty nice guy. Hilary gets a little to bugging at times but she's okay (better than fan girls at least). Emily is a bit too much of a know-it-all but I guess Kenny should be pretty happy with her company. They can stargaze together into the night giving each other hypothesis about planetary positions.

"Hey guys!" speak of the devils (there are many of them you see) it's them!

Michael comes sauntering in, he ruffles Max's hair, mockingly ignores Tyson, seriously ignores Bryan(it was for his own good you see) and politely (as is possible for him) greets Kai and Tala, getting a 'hn' from the former and a polite smile from the latter for his troubles. Then he stops by me.

"My, you are looking exceptionally beautiful today, Ray" he says with a wink. I guess I should mention the fact that Michael flirts with each and every person irrespective of their gender (not that I mind). A few exceptions he makes are the formerly mentioned people in our group. Max is like a little brother to him, Tyson is…Tyson, you can't possibly flirt with him. Tala I'm sure he'll get around to him sometime, he needs to warm up since he hasn't really known Tala. But considering that Tala is really good-looking it shouldn't take him long. And that leaves Kai and Bryan and even though they have very respectable positions in the looks department Michael knows better (you get my drift right?). I guess that takes care of everyone. Kenny you say? Not to sound rude but _hahahaha_ that's me laughing my guts out mentally. I mean come on, don't mean to sound rude about my own friend or anything but seriously, you can't possibly expect Kenny to be flirted with. Speaking of Kenny he is already discussing his hypothesis with Emily who unlike the rest of us is actually interested in what he has to say, can I predict things or what?

"You know you really shouldn't torture us weak hearted people this way" oh Michael is still flirting. I reply with a smile. There isn't anything else I can do really, with Michael types the more you dissuade them the more they persuade you and I really don't mind him, he's a real hottie when you come to it but I've made my reservations for Kai.

"That's enough Michael" says Emily sternly adjusting her glasses. Michael grinned.

"Emily did I tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you look today?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes you did on the plane ride over here, now come on we have to unpack" she said and dragged him off, he winked one last time and gave me a cheeky grin before disappearing out the door. Hilary said her 'hi's' and then yelled at Tyson for some unknown reason (which isn't really a surprise) and marched off as well. Tala and Bryan had disappeared possibly to their apartment and to my disappointment so had Kai.

This was a pretty eventful morning if you ask me. Now we have a full house here. There's ever hungry Tyson and ever bouncy Max. An eccentric and mischievous Tala. A flirtatious and fun-loving Michael. A moody and broody Bryan. A mysterious and total hunk, Kai. A bossy Hilary, and an equally bossy Emily and a nerdy Kenny (well he is!). And then there's me, I would describe myself but then I'd be considered 'cocky' as some put it. Honestly, what is wrong with a little self appreciation? Though I have been having certain doubts about my mental stability but that is only where Kai's concerned. So all in all its going to be a regular madhouse here. I mean things really can't go any crazier can they?

"Hey there home-dogs. What's the word little dudes? I thought I'd drop in on ya and take a gander at what ma G-son and his home boys were up to."

_Sigh _I had to ask.I guess I answered my own question. And I think I'm right in thinking that the days are going to be _long_ after this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This was probably the longest I've ever typed including my one-shots. I hope the effort was appreciated.

Reviews? Please?


	4. At the carnival

A/N: I'm ba–ack! Miss me people? Here's an extra lengthy my longest ever chapter to make for the delay!

Anyways on with the chapter enjoy!

_My Roomie _

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 4 At the Carnival_

"Michael?"

"Definitely"

"Emily?"

"Oh all right"

"Hilary?"

"Sure"

"Tala?"

"Sure! What the heck!"

"Um… grandpa?"

"Count me in little dude"

"Bryan?"

"…"

"O-kay Kai?"

"Hn"

Okay so you must be wondering what on earth that was about and no it wasn't roll call. We are all currently gathered in our living room, no surprises there and Tyson is asking to see who's going to the parade, carnival, fete, fair, whatever the hell it is. So far you must have noticed the various responses and while five of them are affirmative we don't know what to make of Kai and Bryan's reply, if you call it a reply. I don't think not responding at all counts as a reply but Bryan seems to think it does, go figure. And I'm not sure exactly what this particular 'hn' of Kai's means. To think that we should have learnt to interpret his different 'hns' by now, shame on us. And here's me thinking of being his lover, double shame.

From the looks of it Tyson's decided to take them on last as he turns to Kenny.

"Kenny?"

"Oh I don't know Tyson, I could spend the holiday to do some useful research" Talk about a major geek, Gods I swore I wouldn't mentally diss my friends, triple shame.

"And besides I still have my hypothesis to complete"

"Hypothesis shmypothesis" says Tyson airily waving a hand about as if to dismiss the entire thing. Shmypothesis? you're so imaginative Tyson, I wish I had your talent. Note people that was sarcasm. According to some people _coughcough_Kai_cough_Tala_cough_me_cough_the rest of the world_cough cough_ Tyson has no talent, not even in beyblading field. Kai swears he wins by fluke, while Tala claimed he let Tyson win just to get him to shut up on his speeches and to stop Boris' utterly jobless plan of taking over the freakin' world for goodness knows what. Okay that's enough Tyson bashing. I'm really ashamed of myself now - that is no way to talk about a friend even mentally. I take it all back Tyson's a great dude a tad annoying at times but really nice and besides where else would we get comic relief without him?

"You are coming" Tyson states and he seems to consider it as final and besides it's easy to convince Chief, if he doesn't agree at all you can just drag him with you, he's too small to protest. Ah, but Chief is the least of my worries now. My goal is Kai and the goal to that goal is to interpret that 'hn' as a 'yes, I will go because I want to be in your company Ray and I don't want to deny you anything and if this gives you joy then yes, I will most definitely go'. O-kay that was just my imagination on overdrive, I doubt if Kai would say that even if he were in love with me, for that matter that sentence was way too textbooky for any one to say sincerely. My imagination needs serious modification. Anyways for now a simple 'yes' will suffice. How to get out that yes is a challenge. You need extreme caution and a whole load of tact.

"C'mon Kai are you coming or what?" and so much for tact! That most definitely wasn't me talking, you can obviously guess that such a impatient question without any tact or subtlety whatsoever in a situation as delicate as this could only come from Tyson. But if it gets the job done then I will indeed have something to be grateful to Tyson for.

"No" fool on earth that Tyson is. Now there's probably no chance of that wonderful fantasy I had planned to come true. If he could only have been a little more patient we could have wheedled Kai into coming. But does he have any tact or grace whatsoever? Nooo. However I don't think all is lost if we could just persuade Kai a teensy bit with appropriate techniques. Technique no. 1 Max's puppy dog eyes, from the look on Max's face I just know that he's readying himself for the challenge. But I think Kai has noticed too. But never fear, you simply must not underestimate Max's gift, believe me I have experience.

"Come on Kai please? Everyone's going" Max says. Kai doesn't answer.

"Oh just say yes Kai and stop being such a self centred jerk" that was Tala sounding irritable (he keeps having mood swings, and no he isn't pregnant, besides it's categorically impossible though I have heard a few mpreg issues flying about and – I'm getting way out of track here). I think being a childhood friend has certain privileges seeing as he is still in one piece after such a reprimand, anybody else _coughcough_Tyson_cough_ would have been headed for the ICU. I'll desperately need cough drops if I keep this up.

Kai doesn't respond, okay methinks its time to add in my two cents.

"Kai please come, it won't be the same without you" as in who else can I eyeball and secretly drool over and have perverted thoughts about if you don't come?

Kai seems to ponder over it for a while. Is he avoiding trying to look at me? Maybe I should try kitty eyes. Oh please come Kai pretty please with me on top - hey I'm sweet and it beats the usual sugar or cherry on top saying - though in another sense I guess Kai would like to be on top, he seems like it… serious mental headshake and getting back on track - please say yes. Are my thought processes reaching over? Not the perverted ones the wheedling ones.

"Whatever" Yes! My thought processes did reach over (_not _the perverted ones)! A miracle of nature! I should stop with the exclamations but I'm so happy! Incase you aren't yet familiar with Kai in his language a 'whatever' can be presumed to be a 'yes'.

That left Bryan. And from the looks of it he can't escape because everyone's eyes are now on him. If Kai has said yes he should too right? Right? Wrong. Apparently he doesn't agree because he walks off, out of our apartment and from the sound of the opening and closing of doors he is in his apartment now. Looks like he isn't coming then.

"You guys get ready. I'm going to go get Bryan" said Tala and walked off as well. Wonder how he's going to get it done? It's quite impossible if you ask me.

---------------------------------------

We're all gathered outside our all eleven of us. Yes, eleven Bryan included. Apparently I don't know much so it wasn't really impossible for Tala to get him to agree. I have no idea what Tala did to persuade him but he's with us now. Broody and moody as usual but he's there. Okay now the reason we're all gathered outside doing nothing is because we can't decide on transportation. The parade includes some show or the other which we've decided to skip. We thought we'd go see the main carnival with the stalls and rides which is on an open ground. Tyson insists we call a cab. But for eleven people? We'd need like almost three of them and they are hard to come by so that idea went down the drain. Somebody else suggested we just head back home, possibly Kenny. Then there was a grunt which I presumed to be Bryan. And then there was a cacophony of sounds which I suppose were Hilary and Emily arguing. Then there was some weird sound which I suppose was grandpa speaking, I swear I can never truly understand what he says. But all those voices are an incoherent jumble in my ears as I stand facing Kai wondering if he'll make a suggestion. Whatever it is I'll go for it.

"Kai what should we do?" Tala asked wise person that he is, because everybody stopped to listen.

Kai shrugged, "the bus?" he suggested offhandedly. Oh no not the bus anything but the bus. I know I said I'll go with whatever Kai says but a bus is too much. Why am mentally overreacting? Well there is a very good reason for that- I despise buses simple as that. I hate travelling in them simply because those monstrous contraptions have something against me. Don't believe me? Let me go over a few of my bus experiences.

Instance no.1. me a happy carefree young lad, was getting ready to get into a bus, which was to be my very first bus ride. That was right after I'd left my village for the first time to explore the outside world. I was happily waiting for the bus thinking of my freedom and all the wonderful things I'll get to see and experience. I saw the bus appear, it was huge and I was excited as we never got to see vehicles like this when I was in the village. I waited for other people to board then I got up, went to the bus, climbed on, the bus started, I fell off and was found sitting on the sidewalk looking dazed. People were laughing too, cruel heartless beasts.

Instance no.2 I was a little more wary this time. Caution had to be exercised you see. And I wasn't going to be so courteous anymore. The bus came I got up first and boarded and got a seat. The bus started, the ride was okay save for a few nasty bumps and the fact that the bus driver was the right hand man of Satan bent on killing all his passengers, in fact there was a lady beside me reciting her rosary. The bus stopped at my stop and I got up following the people waiting to get off. I reached the door, was about to step out, the bus started, I fell out.

Instance no. 3 it took a whole lot of courage to get on that thing again as I had vowed I never would. It was a few weeks ago when I first moved into this place to join the university. I had to use a bus there was no other transportation. I got on and found no seat. And when this happens you have to clutch the poles or hold on to the handles at the top and clutch on for dear life while the driver (all bus drivers are Satan's minions) started the bus. Things went fine. My stop arrived I even got onto safe ground but I couldn't move further as the zipper of my bag got caught. I tugged and pulled, the bus started, the zipper snapped, my bag hurtled towards me, I was sitting on the road.

And remember that time during the Asian tournament when Tyson hailed down a bus? If it weren't for the fact that we were getting late and that I was with Tyson meaning that I'd have to explain to him then I'd never have gotten on. But the bus didn't get a chance to be evil to me then because the landslide stopped it before it could. But I still didn't fare very well that day did I? And the other times I got on buses during our tour was merely from lack of choice.

Ah yes, so to conclude those wonderful experiences I must say that I hate buses and their drivers with the same passion as I hate alarm clocks, mornings, Mondays, cockroaches and frogs. The latter two also hold a tale. Actually no they don't they are just gross so that's an explanation in itself. They are just…creepy. Okay so no buses I am simply not getting into those damn things.

"Guys, how about we walk, it's a pleasant day." I don't care if the clouds burst into a torrential downpour and we all die of pneumonia I'm not getting into a bus.

"Walk?" Tyson asked. Yes Tyson, walk as in when you move your legs and place them one in front of the other to move forward or backward.

"I think it's a nice idea" bless you Max!

"But why not the bus? It'll save the energy" Tyson protests, please Tyson buddy of mine stop arguing for heaven's sake you don't know the torment I went through. But to my dismay the others seem to think that Tyson has a point, even Max. If I can get Kai to agree I know I'll be safe.

"Kai, what do you say? Wouldn't it be nice to walk?" okay I know the bus was your suggestion but please pretty please say yes to the walk. I'm trying my best kitty eyes here.

"Hn" that was definitely his 'yes' hn. Thank you Kai I could kiss you! But I think I'll hold that in for now.

Tyson's still grumbling.

"How about those who want to go by bus go by bus and those who want to walk can walk" Michael suggested which I think is pretty clever. The others nodded.

"Okay so who's coming by bus?" Tyson asked waving his hand and everybody else lifted their hand, except me that is and Kai and Bryan, but Tala lifted Bryan's hand for him and was rewarded by a glare which he promptly ignored.

"Come on Ray everyone's voting for bus so let's go by bus" Max says. I sighed, I really don't want to. I don't think I have a choice now.

"I'm walking" do my ears deceive me? Kai wants to go walking with me? li'l ol' me? I could kiss him- again. And I'll have to hold it in- again. Bummer. I'll have to do something soon; I won't be able to hold it in forever.

We walked towards a bus stop and the other got in yelling 'see you guys later'. And I smile and waved. I'm so happy!

Now Kai and me together, walking hand in hand, not literally. I think I'm trying hard not to skip.

"What's with the fuss?"

"huh?" I give intelligent replies don't I? And Kai has that tad impatient look he has when he's forced to repeat something.

"What was the whole bus deal about?" if I could only begin to tell you.

"I don't like buses" I replied.

"As in?"

"As in I don't like them. They are evil" that last part I did not intend to say. I looked at Kai slightly embarrassed, what's he going to make of that? Dear God he's smirking, he's amused. I amuse him. I'm nothing but a clown now, the depths I've sunk to. But anything to see that gorgeous smirk. See how quickly my thoughts contradict each other?

The rest of the walk passed in considerable silence, but not an uncomfortable one, I could never be uncomfortable around Kai, except when I'm wearing tight pants. Nothing quite eventful happened except I saw this cutest litter of kittens. There were really awwwww inspiring. Moving on the sudden yet slightly muffled noises reaching our ears told us that we had arrived at our destination. The annual carnival normally lasts for a few weeks and it is situated in a huge open ground. The entrance has been made to resemble a giant dragon head; we have to walk in through its mouth. It must have taken a hell lot of time and patience to do that, some people are just naturally jobless; I mean it won't even be there after the next couple of weeks, but I guess one must commend them for the imagination and hard work.

We bought our tickets and entered through the dragon's head. We didn't spot any of the others; they probably got here a long time before us. I'm not too upset. I have Kai. The first thing we come across are the various stalls selling things from bags to shoes, from accessories to clothes. Some of the stuff is pretty fascinating, oooh a cute tiger plushie! Act your age Ray Kon! I'm scolding myself? I'm so going nuts. Wow, some of these stalls are really good. Wait, what's that? I just spotted the most pretty yet cool looking chain for guys. It's a tiger's tooth on a fine chain, wow it's nice. I'm not that great shakes at descriptions but it's nice. I think I'll get it for myself. I looked at the sign saying 'fixed price'. I asked the man the value of the chain and he showed me its tag. That's pretty pricey but I think it's worth it, I'm definitely getting it for myself, but I don't have that much money on me now. Wait, this carnival's there for another few weeks right? By then I can collect my next paycheck from work. I'm so going to come back later to buy this.

I left the shop keeping it in mind to come back later. Kai was looking at some of the leather pants looking bored out of his gourd. I feel guilty he came here on my saying and I don't think there's anything here that he likes. All his clothes are designer or branded ones despite their simplicity I hardly think he'll find something here befitting his status.

"You are getting bored aren't you, sorry" I mumbled as we moved ahead. He didn't say anything, probably didn't even hear it.

"hn" he should really learn to expand his vocabulary, what am I supposed to make out of that 'hn'? I'll think about that later. Right now I've spotted a cotton candy stall, and if there is anything as good as that sticky wonderful sweet I can't think of it.

"Cotton candy?" I asked Kai grinning gleefully, you have no idea how much I enjoy that sticky treat.

Kai looked at me strangely; don't tell me he's never heard of cotton candy.

"Haven't you tried it before?" I asked aghast as he shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not really the carnival going type" he says, but still!

"Wait here, I'll get some for us right now" I said and went to the stall. I paid the man and my eyes went round and round the machine as I watched him scoop the tiny wisps of pink cotton around the stick and hand me the two sticks of cotton candy.

"Here" I said giving Kai one stick as I started eating from mine. He looked at the strange pink fuzz with an expression that made me want to laugh.

"Go ahead its not poison"

"I know its not, it just reminds me of something… pink" he said and he looked at me while adding the last part. Was he indicating Mariah? Well that would explain the slight look of disgust, he never really liked Mariah and I can't blame him I really like her as my friend and I consider her as my little sister (she is of another opinion however) but she is too… pink. We walked some more till we reached a slightly deserted area, which separated the goods stalls from the food stalls and the rides. We stood under a deserted awning to enjoy our treat. Kai seemed to like it.

"It disappears" he commented almost childlike, I can't believe he never had something like this before.

"Yeah, it does that." I said finishing off all the cotton candy on my stick and throwing it into a nearby dustbin. Kai finished his as well and I noticed some of the pink wisps were stuck to the corner of his mouth. I pointed out to my own face to indicate that he had some stuck on his face. He tried to take it off but didn't quite get the spot considering he couldn't see his own face. I have no idea where I got the courage to do this but some insane urge possessed me to lean forward and put my hands on his chest as I licked the candy off his face, my tongue darting out and picking at the sticky pink fuzz with the tip of it only I had to put a little force to get the sticky treat fully off. It was for some strange reason sweeter despite being the same cotton candy. And now I'm mortified, Kai is staring at me. It isn't often that a friend of yours licks your face. I think I'm going to die, but what a sweet death that would be, at least my last moments were good.

"I hate wasting cotton candy" is that the best I could come up with? Gods he's so going to kill me.

"There you guys are!" saved by Tyson and his loud voice. I looked away from Kai and withdrew my hands suddenly realising that they were still on Kai's chest, God they felt good. I looked towards Tyson who is running –no- galloping towards us.

"Glad I found you guys there are some amazing rides and food stalls here, you gotta check em out and Michael's already won stuff for the girls. I mean he's got such a good arm, being a baseball player and everything, knocked all the cans down in one go…" Tyson grabbed my hand and dragged me off still rambling. I looked back once to see Kai following us his face as impassive as ever. Maybe that didn't mean anything to him at all. I don't know why I feel so bad thinking of that. I have to forget that, maybe Kai actually bought that 'I hate wasting cotton candy' bit; I mean I was acting like a complete addict to it.

"This is for you Ray" said Michael stuffing a tiger plushie into my hands, aww how cute. I beamed at him.

"Thanks Michael"

"No probs" he said grinning at me, "won some for everyone" he added waving a hand at the group, to see everyone apart from Bryan and Tyson holding different kinds of prizes. Grandpa wasn't to be seen.

"Tyson wouldn't want any prize unless it was a eat-all-you-can food coupon and Bryan would throw me along with the ball if I gave him one of those" he said pointing to assorted stuffed animals. The mental image of Bryan throwing Michael made me chuckle. Michael gave his trademark cocky grin as self congratulating for making me chuckle. He can be a pain at times but he's quite the charmer. I hope he's not serious about me though because he's getting himself into a no-entry if he is.

"Hey Ray, Michael get over here Grandpa's won us all ice creams" thus solved the mystery of the missing Grandpa. Apparently he was putting on a show just like he had when we had been to America for the first time to participate in the American tournament. One of the stall owners was impressed (for whatever earthly reason, possibly insanity) and decided to treat us all to ice cream.

Everyone was shouting for their favourite flavours. Mine is chocolate, the chocolatier (if that is a word) the better. Kai didn't say anything at first which resulted in grandpa coming over and slapping him on the back and speaking to him in his whatever language (definitely not a language belonging to planet earth). Kai kept his composure during all the rambling and back slapping but standing next to him I could swear I heard him mutter 'must respect elders, must respect elders.'

Soon we were all holding a cone of ice cream happily licking away (Grandpa finally having left Kai alone). Tyson was on his tenth cone wanting to try all the flavours and I'm sure the vendor is regretting his rash generosity. It is quite fun to watch his face actually, it started out with a nice healthy complexion and after Tyson's fifth cone started turning the same shade as his vanilla ice cream. Funny! Oops my preoccupation has resulted in my ice cream melting into my hands I'd better lick it off and huh-?

---

My disorientation for a certain while was due to the fact that Kai just licked the ice cream off my hands. Kai just licked the ice cream off my hand? Kai just-? I should stop but Kai just licked the ice cream off my hand? I looked at him totally bewildered. I looked at the others too but nobody seems to have noticed anything especially since they were busy watching to see when the ice cream man would have a heart failure. But I don't care Kai just licked the ice cream off my hand!

"I hate wasting ice cream" he says licking his lips and smirking and I'm looking at him as if he just proclaimed that he was a martian. Wait a minute, is he kidding me? He just said- that's the same thing I said with the cotton candy more or less. Is he making fun of me?

"And I suggest you eat the rest before it melts" he says and walks off. Goddamnit that hurt! He was just making fun of me. I stare at my ice cream, it's not fair, was Kai making fun of me or wasn't he? I'm so confused. When confused taste the delicious goodness of chocolate I say, no sense in wasting it. Chocolate doesn't make you any less confused but it's tasty.

I got up from where I had been sitting and made my way towards the others but not before some person stamped my foot real hard and walked away without so much as an apology. I hissed in pain. What am I an ant? Can't he see where he's going the big stupid muscled moronic burden on the planet!

"Is that really a way to react Ray?" I looked around to see Tala approaching me a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, I get confused a lot lately. Tala shook his head and sighed as if disappointed with me.

"Listen to me Ray" Tala said putting an arm around me as if he wanted to have a good long discussion, "what I'm saying is, I saw what happened there" oh my God does he mean with Kai?

"Look, that simply isn't the way you react when someone steps on your foot or suchlike" whew! He doesn't seem to know about me and Kai after all.

"What do you mean Tala?" I asked wondering what in the world he was leading up to.

Tala grinned; "you are so naïve kitty, you should learn to curse and swear" is that what this is all about?

"There are some very simple curses you can use for people like him and in various languages too. Ah, you must see Bryan when he's all riled up! Great guy, knows to swear in fifteen different languages"

"Seventeen actually," Bryan grunts, gah! Where the hell did he come from? The guy nearly gave me a stroke. He should warn people you know- and wait- he spoke! He actually spoke where's the confetti people and the trumpets?

"Our Bryan has finally spoken in public –sniff- I'm so happy!" Tala exclaims making Bryan scowl and leave disappearing just as fast as he had appeared, I'm telling ya that Russian is weird.

"Now where were we?" Tala asked in a business like tone, "ah yes, the importance of swearing, I think you know how to swear in English and Chinese but you should learn to be more verbal and I could teach you some Russian try Zhopa or Zalupa or try French Merde or Hindi Saale Kutte-"

"You know French and Hindi?" I asked surprised.

Tala looked incredulous, "I'm a cyborg Ray I could download Arabic for you if you wish. Okay now repeat after me" he said looking mock serious, "its not hard zho-pa repeat after me zho-pa."

I chuckled at this and he looked at me his face an expression of mock anger "now Ray, here I am teaching you things of utmost importance and you laugh, this is extremely important for future reference you know." This only made me laugh harder and he grinned.

"You are hopeless" he said throwing up his hands in surrender. I was about to comment on it when Tyson called us.

"Hey you guys taste this!" he said holding out something…something. What the hell is that? Please don't tell me it's edible.

"Go ahead try it" Tyson said waving it under my nose.

"Tyson I don't think I want to-" but I was cut off as he stuffed some in my mouth. Blech! that was so hot and awful. I think my mouth is on fire. I swallowed it with immense difficulty but regretted it instantly. The stuff burned my throat and I started coughing, tears filling my eyes.

"Tyson what was that?" I managed to gasp and then went into another coughing fit. Doesn't anybody have the courtesy to get me some water?

"Here drink this" Tala said holding out some water and looking concerned. The water made my mouth feel so much better but I think I'm going to be sick.

Tyson looks pretty upset, "I thought that was pretty good."

"You would find it pretty good, you don't care what the taste is like as long as its edible" I said angrily which caused everyone to stare. Oh come of it people! Like me getting angry is the biggest shock in the world, I'm human after all! But now I regret that as Tyson looks pretty upset I know he didn't mean that to happen.

"Sorry Ray" he mumbles and I find myself saying the perfunctory "it's okay". I can't be mad at him he didn't mean it but I don't feel so good now.

"Um how about we go on the rides now?" Max suggested as a tension reliever but that only made me feel worse. I had so wanted to sit on the rides and scream my lungs out to rid myself of unnecessary tension. I think that screaming on rides is very good and the people who do not scream are the ones who are really scared. But I don't think I can sit on any ride now, my stomach feels so bad I'm sure I'll hurl if I do and I don't intend to be sick in a carnival, Gods the mortification of it all.

"I'll pass guys," I said, "I think I'll go home I'm not feeling too good". They all looked at me concerned.

"Should I come with you?" Max asked, he's so sweet but I don't want to ruin his day.

"That's okay Maxie. I'll manage."

"I'm coming with you" I hear a voice close to my ear say making a pleasant shiver run up my spine-Kai!

"You don't have to" I said turning to look at him.

"I want to" he said simply and I swelled up within, "I didn't want to come here in the first place," and I deflated just as fast. He just wants to get away from here. He's doing it for himself not for me. That's pretty upsetting too but who cares as long as I get time to spend with him but mind you I'm still not feeling well. Hopefully Kai will prove as enough distraction from my churning tummy.

I wave at the others and we leave, I did not want to, yet I did. By now you must have realised I'm an extremely self contradicting person. I've got quirks too after all I am human. That is the second time I've said that today. Strange.

We were walking a little away from the carnival the noise of it muffled once again when my stomach gave a particularly nasty quease and I gave an involuntary groan. Gods what was that awful thing Tyson fed me?

"Are you all right?" Kai asked as we continued walking.

"Fine" I mumbled, biggest lie in the whole world I'm feeling anything but fine.

"We could take a bus we'll reach faster."

"No, no bus I'm fine" anything but that dreaded contraption. You are familiar with my history of it aren't you? Unfortunately Kai isn't. He stopped at the next bus stop and before I knew it dragged me into one of the buses before I even knew what was happening. The bus started just as we got in and thanks to the fact that Kai had a grip on me I didn't fall. There weren't any vacant seats -just my luck. I clutched at one of the posts willing myself that I wouldn't fall this time and trying not to puke all over the aisle. I looked at Kai and he was standing still leaning against the post his arms folded. How in the world does he manage to stay in an upright position in the swaying motion of the bus without using his hands for support? Swaying motion I should not think of that. Please stop soon.

To my luck it did and I got down after Kai and nothing happened. Miracles! I didn't fall off. That doesn't mean I'm any fonder of buses than before. They are still evil, I think being with Kai had something to do with my luck.

We got into the lift (elevator) and Kai pressed the number of the floor our apartment was in. I'm really feeling sick now; I think the bus ride had something to do with it. I have to hold on till we get in. I can't vomit here that'd be gross. My vision is starting to blur, I'm feeling so clammy. The lift (elevator) came to a halt. We got out and Kai got his keys out and the moment he opened the door I pushed past him quite roughly and ran inside my hand on my mouth and heading straight for the bathroom skidded to a halt next to the toilet and hurled.

You know something? that actually makes me feel better. At least whatever the crap that Tyson passed off as food is now down the drain (literally). I stood up shakily feeling the unpleasant taste lingering in my mouth. I felt another retch and bent over again but nothing happened. Now that's frustrating standing by the toilet wondering if it's safe to leave. I finally decided it was and flushed the toilet and went to the wash basin and splashed some cold water on my face. Now that really felt good. Still slightly shaky I made my way back to the living room and plonked down on the couch- The empty living room. Where was Kai? Oh my God did I push him too hard during my mad dash to the bathroom? What if he's mad at me? What's a glass with lime green liquid doing in front of my face?

"Drink it you'll feel better" says Kai. I stared at the glass.

"Lime juice" he said explanatorily. Awww he made it for me how sweet! And here people say he doesn't have a heart -I could shoot them. I took the glass and murmured a thank you while inside I was chaotic with jubilance. This has to show that he cares a teensy bit doesn't it? I don't care if you say he's doing it because we are "friends" please allow me my little fantasy.

Just then I noticed a small paper bag on the couch. I set down my glass still half full and looked at it curiously.

"Yours?" I asked Kai dumb question I know. He nodded. Did he get that at the carnival?

"What is it? Did you get it at the carnival?"

"A book and yes" was the answer I got.

"Can I see it?" he shrugged so I took it as a yes. I upturned the paper bag on my lap and a book fell out. That was it. I looked at the book it was just a notebook nothing great but it had a very handsome leather cover. What would Kai need a book for? I should really stop it with the dumb questions, it's obvious he'll write something in it, I wonder what though.

I caught my glass again deciding to finish the rest of my drink (it really helped ease my tummy) but I think I got too caught up in my musings because I took an unnecessarily large gulp and started choking. I coughed rather badly trying to get the irritating feel out of my throat. Immediately I felt a hand caressing my back. I momentarily forgot my bout of coughing as I turned to look Kai who was gently rubbing my back a look of concern on his face.

"You should really watch what you eat" he said a tad amused referring to that _thing_ Tyson had shoved down my throat the cause for everything.

"Wasn't me it was Tyson" I mumbled watching his face turn into an expression which said 'I know what you mean', suddenly the world was perfect for me. The exhausting events of the day, the gentle motion of Kai's hands on my back. It was bliss and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

-------------------

I opened my eyes blearily feeling as though I just had the most wonderful sleep of my life. My forehead felt strangely tingly. I opened my eyes fully to see the table in eye level with me. That's strange. I noticed my feet and realised I was lying full length on the couch. That's stranger. I definitely fell asleep while I was sitting up. My head was resting on a slightly higher level than my feet. That's strangest. But gods it's comfortable. I shifted and turned my head to see the ceiling but I was met with a pale face with closed eyes and spiky hair. I shot up.

I was asleep on Kai's lap? For-I looked at the clock nearly five hours ever since noon! No wonder I had the most wonderful sleep of a lifetime. But Kai allowed me to sleep on his lap? Miracle of nature! I looked at him ready to spew apologies if necessary but he was still in the same position eyes closed. He was unmistakably asleep. He looks so.. so .. angelic. I know I just want to touch him. I cautiously extended my hand towards him –

_Trrrrriiing_

Okay now the phone is also officially on my shitlist. It's now in the same league as buses, mornings, alarm clocks, Mondays, cockroaches and frogs. Talk about bad timing. I grabbed the stupid device before the second ring so as to not wake up Kai. Maybe I could talk to whoever this goddamn person was as quickly as possible and then get to what I wanted to do.

"Hello?" I whispered, its really surprising Kai hasn't woken up. The reply I received was a string of Russian.

"Um hello?" I repeated cautiously.

"Kai?" the person asked, it was a female, I don't know why it made me tense.

"No" I said and received a string of Russian which sounded more or less like obscenities. Maybe she's Bryan's sister. They certainly share a liking for swearing.

"Then give it to him you moron" now that was so rude I utterly resent it, who does she think she is Kai's girlfriend? (let's hope that never happens).

"He isn't here" I snapped there was no way I was going to wake Kai up for this lady. This got me another string of curses. You know I'm really starting to believe in the 'she's Bryan's sister' bit.

"And who might you be?" she sked and I could almost feel a sneer.

"Ray Kon" I said starting to hate this bitch (Tala's going to be so proud of me) even though I didn't know her. She mumbled something once again in Russian then slammed the phone down without so much as a warning.

I turned around to see that Kai had woken up and was looking at me a tad sleepy aww so cute! I replaced the receiver slowly. That stupid girl had ruined my moment with Kai and I don't even know who she is.

"Who was that?" Kai asked.

"I dunno some Russian girl" I answered truthfully. He gave me steady gaze for a moment I couldn't make anything out of his expression – or lack of it. Then he got up and went to his room shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the closed door then back at the phone. What the hell was that all about?

Tbc…

A/N: Zhopa – asshole (I think most people know that since it's used in many fics)

Zalupa – dickhead (got it off a site so sorry if its wrong)

Merde – shit

Saale kutte – bloody bastard (I had the strangest desire to put in something in my national language:shrugs:)

The bus incidents happened to friends of mine, buses are a bane where I live. Everything else was my imagination, ain't it sweet?

Please review (I love each and every one of you who do, you guys are angels!) The response for the last chapter bummed me out a bit especially since so many have it on alert so please review because it inspires me to give a faster update.


	5. Laundry

A/N: Exams! What more can I say? Freakin' time wasting things. But exam times also make me think of the most random and pointless things so I've got a whole load of one-shots and stuff on my mind. is going to see a lot of me this week. Anyway enjoy this chapter but it's kinda pointless, I just finished my exams this afternoon and after a whole load of celebrating decided to get down to updating this story.

Okay just a thing this NOT a Kai/OC fic! I have a certain idea for this fic but rest assured that I will not do anything like pair Kai with some random oc.

This chapter kinda highlights Ray and Tala's friendship. I think they make an awesomely cute friendship pair!

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 5 - Laundry_

I am currently standing outside Kai's door with my hand held up getting ready to knock. Actually I have been standing like this for the past half an hour. The reason? I have no idea what the hell I want to talk to him about. On top of the list is of course the phone call I just received but the problem is how to get it across-

One – 'hey Kai sorry to bother you and all but has any rude Russian girl been hounding you lately?' I don't think that's put forward very nicely.

Two – 'hiya Kai that shirt you are wearing is really marvellous just wondering has any crazy Russian girl been taking swearing lessons from Bryan? Because someone just called and I was wondering maybe she needed your help with her homwork' I don't think so. Especially the comment on the shirt would get me that fine eyebrow raised look because I've seen that shirt the whole of today as well as other times before.

Three – 'Kai! Beautiful weather we are having don't you think? By the way do you have a sister? Does Bryan have one or may be Tala?' it has just started raining cats and dogs outside so I don't think that comment makes any sense at all. Any one of the following would probably have Kai slamming the door on my face or have him think that whatever Tyson gave me to eat has temporarily damaged my mental stabilty.

Then the last one the most dreaded of them all – 'um Kai do you have a girlfriend? just wondering because if you do you have to excuse me now so I can go back to my room and bawl my eyes out in depression and spend the rest of my life wallowing in self-pity' o-kay that one I really don't want to come true.

Okay so that's bringing us back to why I'm standing like a complete moron in front of Kai's room with my hand raised. What do I do? Do I knock and ask him? Do I just stand here till eternity or wait until Kai comes out and asks me what the bloody hell I'm doing outside his door? If I _do_ knock what do I say to him? definitely not anything in the above four. Which brings me back to one thing – do I even want to know? Maybe it's a wrong number; Kai is not an overly rare name. How many people know that Kai's here anyway? He arrived just alst night. Though if someone does some FBI kind of investigating…I'll stop before I go into a thrilling suspense filled self made tale.

I take a deep breath. Okay it's now or never. Do or die. Okay I've got to stop before I kill myself with my pathetic thoughts.

Here goes…

"Ray, how are you feeling now?" I flinched as I heard Tyson's voice. So close… I was just getting the courage to knock and he just had to come in bellowing all the way through. Maybe I should get a padlock for the door?

"I'm fine Tyson" I said facing him and I noticed the others troop in as well minus Bryan, Kenny, Grandpa and Emily. Is our room a refugee camp or something? Can't they go to their own rooms for a change?

Tyson continued, "Man, it's pouring out there, I think it's a storm" oh really? All the thunder and sounds of rain lashing out there is a storm? Why, Tyson if you hadn't said anything I wouldn't even have noticed!

"We barely made it, got drenched but a quick change and no harm done" hip hip hooray. Note that that thought was an extremely unenthusiastic and dry (no pun intended) comment. Not that I want them to catch a cold or anything, let's just say I'm in a crabby mood – mentally at least.

"Do you want to see all the stuff we got?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"Sure" I said not that I have anything else to do; besides I am kinda curious to see what they got.

Max whizzed through the door with a 'be right back' dragging Tyson along with him. Hilary smacked her forehead and said something about having a load of unpacking to do and dragged Michael along with her despite his protests. That left Tala and me.

"So" he said looking at me with a small grin on his face.

"So?" I asked a tad confused.

He thought for a moment, "so how's life?"

"Wha" that was what I could manage, what's up with that question?

Tala laughed at my dumbfounded expression, "don't worry, you don't have to answer that, I was merely initiating conversation. You know it was a pity you had to come back so soon. You missed the rides, okay more than the rides you missed out the part where Tyson was screaming for his mummy on the rollercoaster. That boy has got a strong set of lungs."

I laughed at that, you know I can't believe how comfortable I have gotten around Tala. It's no wonder he's Kai's best friend. There is something magnetic about him.

He continued, "You also missed the awesome fistfight between Bryan and some idiot who did the mistake elbowing his way past Bryan saying 'get out of the way punk'. Of course he can look on the bright side; he can save his dentists' bill"

"Why?"

"Cos Bryan knocked all his teeth out" he said smiling fondly in memory of the 'awesome fistfight'. I of course I'm chuckling.

"Then Kenny got lost once, Tyson thought he got kidnapped by thugs and would get the crap beaten out of him, he was worrying about the ransom. But that was no biggie we found him pretty soon. He was actually sitting near one of the stalls and completing his hypothesis, he didn't even realise we were searching for him. Tyson got mad at that of course and nearly chucked the laptop away so Kenny was hanging on to him squeaking for him to give it back, and then Hilary interfered and started yelling at Tyson telling him to leave Kenny alone. Tyson stated he was hungry which had absolutely no connection to the current situation. And in the middle of all that Michael sidles over to me and tells me I'm looking great, what's up with that?"

"Stop, stop" I gasped as I continued laughing, you have no idea how funny it all sounds with Tala narrating it. God my sides hurt.

Tala grinned again and continued, "Wait, there's more. Tyson and his Grandpa had a food eating contest. But I don't think you really missed that, in fact I wish that I had missed that. Believe me I'm never going to be able to think of consumption of food the same way again."

By now my sides really hurt and there are tears in my eyes. Gods I've never laughed so much in one sitting.

"Okay so was there anything you got when you were with Kai?" Tala asked.

Wiping away my tears I paused to think, "I didn't actually buy anything but there was this cool looking tiger tooth chain that I really wanted. But I didn't have enough cash then so I decided to go buy it later."

Tala appeared thoughtful, "did you really like the chain?"

"Yeah I did."

"Anything Kai got?"

"Yeah, he just got a notebook of sorts, leather-bound and really elegant looking."

Tala didn't comment on that but he gave a secretive sort of smile, does he know something? Wait a minute how about I ask him if he knows a Russian girl? Okay that's very vague, he's from Russia he would obviously know a Russian girl, but she didn't tell me her name so maybe description will do.

"Say Tala-"

I was cut short as Max and Tyson came bounding back into the room. Tyson looked slightly disgruntled for some reason. The next few minutes were spent looking at what Max got for himself. At one point I felt I needed sunglasses when Max showed us some clothes he'd brought. Bright orange, green and purple all together, such a combination should be made illegal or at least be accompanied with sunglasses. Tyson is quiet which is a huge shock in itself. Max puts away his newly bought clothes (thank heavens for small mercies) and looks at Tyson expectantly.

"Shouldn't you get going?" he asks. Get going where?

"Oh all right," Tyson grumbles and gets up and goes. Max chuckles, okay I'm getting highly curious – and I'll shoot the person who says curiosity killed the cat – I get so sick of cat puns.

"What's Tyson grumbling about?"

Max continues chuckling, "he has to do the laundry for both of us."

I gaped, "and he actually agreed to do that?"

Max grinned widely, "let's just say he isn't so smart all the time." That's stating the obvious isn't it? But since when did Max get so secretive like? But speaking of laundry I guess I'd better get mine done too, now's as good a time any.

I made my way towards the lift to go down into the basement where the building's laundry room is located. Tala followed me into the lift. I looked at him questioningly.

"I thought you could use some company. I don't suppose doing laundry is the most exciting thing in the world."

I smiled, you know I really like Tala and I can't believe how friendly he's gotten with me. Not that I mind I could use the company apart from Tyson. But sometimes I wonder if Tala has some ulterior motive going on. Okay I'm being stupid he's just acting friendly that's all I mean what possible ulterior motive could he have?

"Tala, you just arrived this morning aren't you jet lagged or something?" I asked as the thought suddenly struck me.

"Nah" he answers simply with a shrug. We arrived at the laundry room and I hauled my basket over to the nearest machine. I dumped my clothes into it quite unceremoniously. Tala grabbed my empty basket upturned it and sat on it with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands looking at me as though seeing someone doing their laundry was the most fascinating thing on earth.

A loud groan announced us of Tyson's arrival. You know I'm still wondering how Max got him to do his laundry. Tala seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hey dumbass" o-kay looks like Tala's new friendship rule is only reserved for specific persons, "how come you dragged your butt down here to do something like work?" very bluntly yet rightly put, I think I'm starting to love this guy- in another sense of course, I mean let's not forget Kai.

"You won't believe it," Tyson answers. Try us.

"Max and I decided to flip a coin to see who would do it," oh puh-lease! I can see Tala rolling his eyes as well.

"Well Max said that heads he would win and tails I would loose, we got heads so…" he trailed off. Good gracious me is he for real? Tala and I looked at each other incredulously. Tyson has just added a whole new light to the word 'moron'. He pauses after his sentence. Maybe he realised it. He looks at the two of us and I can practically see the brain cells screaming to get to work.

"Wait a minute," he says slowly. Go on Tyson you are nearly there, prove to us that all hope on your mental capacity isn't lost.

"Oh man I don't believe it" he says, "I forgot to get the pile of clothes on my bed, be right back." I gaped after him. There isn't any hope after all. Tala watched him go and then turned to me-

"You actually call him your friend?"

"I'm seriously beginning to reconsider that" I replied.

"And we actually let him be the world champion? You do know that we should probably hang ourselves from the highest tower while setting ourselves on fire" my thoughts exactly okay maybe not that dramatic.

"Actually it wasn't we Tala, you lost to him and made him the world champion."

Tala snorted, "oh puh-lease, that match was a set-up to thwart Boris' insane plan for world domination. Did you actually think I'd let that food-stuffing shrimp beat me?" point. You know I'd always wondered how someone like Tala could have lost like that; I first thought it was something to do with 'Tyson being the main guy and therefore has to win' thing.

We were silent after that. Hey, something just struck me (not literally) I kind of expected Bryan to be here.

"Say Tala does Bryan like to do laundry?"

He stares, "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Oh just wondering" random much I know. But I suddenly got to thinking about the few precious words that Bryan spoke to me about during our battle (probably the precious few words in his entire life) come to think of it he spoke a lot during our battle than he does now. Well anyway, remember his trash talk it was right after he had decided to shred me like useless paper, it went something like this, 'how's the air Ray? You feel like you are in a dryer at full spin or are you just being hung out to dry? Either ways I'm sending you to the cleaners' get what I mean? I mean talk about laundry talk. And if you are wondering how I remember all this then let me tell you a person isn't likely to forget a conversation with the person who planned to 'put them through the wringer' as Bryan did. Okay that's it for a little flashback. The beeping tells me I'm done.

And Tyson's back. Tala's looking at him with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Say Tyson lovely set of undies" he says looking into the basket. Tyson blushed a bright red and attempted to stuff it out of sight but not before I managed to catch a sight of it as well. Red with pink hearts? Green with hamburgers prints? Blue with little piggies? Do people actually sell such stuff? And Tyson _bought _them? And he _wears_ them?

"It isn't mine" he mumbled.

"Oh and I suppose that's the reason you've signed your name on them in water proof glitters?" Tala laughs and gives me a high-five.

Still laughing I headed away from them to retrieve my basket and walked head first into something. I looked up slightly dazed to see a huge man glaring at me.

"Watch where you're going" he growled. That's not nice.

"It wasn't my fault," I said "you should have watched where you were going as well."

The man leered and his eyes moved to my hair, "sorry if I upset you, little lady" that's it! Now I'm officially mad!

"I'm not a little lady, take that back" I growled, I heard someone whispering 'look at his eyes' yeah I know they are doing their slitting thing which happens when I'm really angry.

The man continued to leer, "what if I don't. Come to think of it you're quite an eye-candy."

I growled extremely angry, okay maybe that was a compliment but I so didn't like the way he said it. I drew back my hand and punched him solid in the face. He backed away hands clutching his nose then gazed at the blood on his hands which came from his nose. He glared at me.

"Why you little shit" he growled and lunged at me and I easily side stepped. We both stared at each other, feet away, both tensed and ready to attack at the slightest.

"Ray!" momentarily distracted I turned towards the source of the outburst to see Hilary. Bad idea. The man took my momentary distraction to his advantage and punched me near the eye. I hissed in pain. I could feel the swelling and I knew that I was getting a black eye. My precious eye! Now I was ready to do some serious damage.

"What?" I yelled at Hilary. Her untimely yell was the cause for this you know.

"I wanted to warn you that you could get hurt doing that" she says a tad sheepishly, Gods!

"Harold!" everybody turned towards the door to look at the short woman marching up to the big goon who was 'Horald' I presume.

"I leave you to do one tiny task and that is to do the laundry. And what do you do? Pick a fight. Honestly I'm ashamed of you. My mother was right, and to think I ignored her wise council and decided to spend my life with you. Now you apologise to this young lad and come on up. Miserable excuse for a man you are. Now did you hear me?" the man flinched not a trace of the utter macho-ness he was portraying earlier. He mumbled an apology and trailed after the woman like an obedient puppy. The woman still ranting on and on and asking questions which was replied with a meek 'yes, dear'. The sounds receded. Reminds you of a soap opera? Well, that's what it reminds me of. After the initial surprise wears off it's actually funny to see a big goon like that be bullied by a woman. Power of women really, that's why I want nothing to have with it.

After that small scene everybody returned to their respective work. The others turned to me.

"Whoa Ray that looks pretty bad" said Tala examining my eye. I forgot about it in that small intermission and now that I remember the pain is back and I can't see out of that eye.

"I didn't think you were the kind to pick up a fight, but you stood up for yourself I'm proud of you!" said Tala beaming, of course he would be proud these Russians have a weird thing for brutality and fights. But my fighting isn't all that a surprise for me. I need to defend myself after all; I've had scenes like this happen many times during my travels and things.

"You'd better get some ice on it Ray. Don't worry I'll get your things for you" said Hilary. I think she said that to make up for what happened because of her. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah thanks" I said and left the laundry to room to go up to mine.

I opened the door to our apartment to find Kai sitting on the couch reading a book. The moment he heard the door open and close he snapped the book shut looking momentarily as though he had been caught. That was only momentary of course, the next second I was faced with the same impassive Kai. I was puzzled, Kai never shut a book like that when anybody entered least of all when I was there. I mean what's so secretive about reading a book unless it's someone's diary? I tried to take a closer look at it as much as my one eye allowed but Kai shifted it behind him out of view, deliberately? I caught a dark leather cover which seemed vaguely familiar.

"What happened to your eye?" Kai asked looking – concerned?

"Don't ask" I sighed plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I just did."

I explained as briefly as possible finishing with ape man being babbled to submission by his foot high wife. When I finished my little narration Kai was looking at me a small smirk gracing his features his eyes filled with amusement.

"I didn't think you were the kind to pick up a fight" he mused.

"That's exactly what Tala said," I exclaimed these Russians creep me out sometimes.

Is that a chuckle I hear? oh dear God don't tell me..

"Did you just hear-" I paused.

Kai nodded, "looks like the punch knocked loose the connection between internal monologues and verbal speech" I fail to see the humour but apparently Kai doesn't, talk about irony.

"The least you can do is get me some ice instead of poking fun at me" I grumbled. He got up and went to the kitchen. Whoa, he actually obeyed me? That's freaky!

"What is?" Kai asked as he re-entered the room with ice wrapped in a cloth and gently dabbed it over my eye. This guy can be pretty sweet and sensitive when he wants to. Oh wait he asked me a question, what am I supposed to say?

"Nothing" that word works most of the times when you don't have a suitable answer and thankfully it did this time as well.

"Looks like Monday's not a good day for you" Kai comments.

"You noticed?" I muttered. He chuckles. Again? That's two chuckles in the space of ten minutes and I was the cause for it! Landmark moment people! Where are the video cameras when you need them? Nobody's going to believe me if I tell them this.

Kai continues to press gently at my eye with the ice and I sit back and enjoy the treatment. Ah, yes, a cosy moment with Kai. Just Kai and me and me and Kai. That's what I'd imagined when I first made him my roomie.

Starting tomorrow we have classes. All of us friends in one campus. Things will get – what? Exciting? Freaky? I really don't know but I guess I'll have to stick around to find out won't I?

Tbc…

A/N:Gapes at the clock: I hope I don't fall asleep on my keyboard and to think I slept for nearly four hours at noon as well. I sleep a lot these days…anyway that was pointless only want to say that if anything didn't make sense it's for this reason. And I was in the mood of making Tyson really stupid, go figure.

Please Review; you know how much I'll appreciate it if you do!

Now..must catch…some sleep..


	6. Life on campus

A/N: Been a while hasn't it? Well after doing four one-shots and updating 'OMIT' and 'PC' (read and review them if you please _smiles sweetly_) I decided to update this one and then take a break from writing because I have to study _(sigh) _finals are up and I can't help it! My mom hasn't done anything drastic yet but she may ban me from the pc if I keep this up. Just for your patience here's a decently lengthy chap (I hope) but with a few funfilled pointless things.

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 6: Life on Campus_

Today is Tuesday and I'm so happy because Monday is past. Don't ask me the logic on that I just don't like Mondays which I think I've made clear about a million times and I have said that so many times you probably want to whap me with a rolled up newspaper for the constant repitition but seeing what I went through I think it's perfectly justified. Actually I woke up today to find I could see only out of one eye which reminded me of the insane tiff in the laundry room. Kai's ice pack did a lot to help, it doesn't hurt at all but I probably look like shit.

I finished having my shower and unlocked the door but then turned back and stood staring at the miror examining the damage done to my eye.

"Stupid, idiotic, muscle bound buffoon" I muttered to myself notice how grouchy I am in the mornings, "he damaged one of the assets about me that I really like. My beautiful eye had better get better or he'll have hell to pay. I'll-"

"Much as I love to hear you talking to yourself in the mirror I want the bathroom free for a shower, Ray" I could recognise that sarcastic tone of voice with the mild amusement anywhere. Kai! Gods, did he have to listen to me talk to myself? Now in such a situation I did what any sane person would have done. I mumbled a 'sorry' and ran past him blushing like a Christmas light. A hand on my wrist stopped my motion and I found myself face-to-face with Kai. Does he have more sarcastic remarks in store for me?

It turns out no, he doesn't, instead he uses his other hand to cup my chin and takes a close look at my blackenend eye.

"It doesn't look so bad. Give it time it'll disappear" he says before letting go of my chin (no!) and closing the door to the bathroom. He cares! Isn't he sweet? However just standing outside the bathroom door clad in just a towel with a goofy grin on their face will make anyone look like a complete birdbrain, so I'll deviate and go to my room, change there and _then_ continue grinning. Yep, that sounds like a plan.

I had barely finished dressing when a loud bang announced the gang's arrival. _Sigh _I wasn't kidding when I said this was going to be a madhouse where privacy is obsolete.

But I guess I can't complain, what would life be without friends? I'll answer that myself, life without friends would mean oodles of time alone with Kai and intense make-out sessions hot enough to steam the windows. But the fact in my life is I have friends (I am extremely grateful for that), extremely annoying ones at that, but still I'm lucky. I guess I really can't complain, I mean they are all great in their own way. But I should remember to get them dictionaries with the word PRIVACY highlightened. You know sometimes my self-contradicting thoughts confuse me. Enough said.

We had a very noisy breakfast, Bryan and Kai were probably the only ones who didn't talk but the former was probably thinking of effective ways to have us all shut up and given his brutal side I think he was planning on chopping tongues _shudder_ I still hope my kitchen knives are where they are supposed to be. But the good part is Grandpa Granger volunteered to cook and I was extremely happy. He's a good cook though I wished he'd stop telling us cucumber jokes (I _think_ that's what he was saying I still haven't got a knack of understanding his lingo, maybe I should opt for some course on that), that's what started the noise with Tyson whining for him to shut up and Hilary telling Tyson to shut up and somebody else told her to keep quiet. Tala threw a 'what have I landed myself into' look and well I'll say I'll sympathise with him since I feel pretty much the same way.

And then we are headed for college -all of us (in case you're wondering, all the cacophony came to a stop when Kai gave a resounding 'QUIET'. The silence that followed that command would have made a Yogi in meditation seem like he was noisy.)

I don't think Kai, Tala and Bryan ever tasted life on campus. The latter two were taught in the abbey (I'm assuming) and Kai was probably home-schooled with the most high-priced tutor money could buy. This was my first taste of campus life being born and brought up in a remote village and all, I'm sure you are familiar with that part of my history so I won't go into detail there. The moment we arrived on campus it was pandemonium. Most of the students had grown used to us, i.e Max, Tyson and me (even though it was chaos the first few days) but seeing the Russian trio they went berseck (even though most people attending this college are a little tamer) and even Emily and Michael have their fandom.

The students in this college aren't that rabid, it consists of more tamer people like I said. But that doesn't mean that they don't get crazy with happiness seeing us famous bladers. But they know how to restrain themselves (thank heavens for small mercies). So well campus life isn't that bad except that is the teachers or atleast some of them, I'm sure every school/college going person will understand what I'm saying.

My first class is economics and boy do I hate it, but it comes as a package deal when you take the art course I've taken. Thankfully I'm not alone in that class anymore, Tala's in it with me. You know what they say, as long as you have to suffer it is better to suffer with someone. I have no idea who said that but it fits. We seated ourselves somewhere towards the end, not the very end because that's where the teacher's tend to look what with all the 'back-benchers being notorious' thing. In the middle its safe, you aren't too close to the teacher and they don't bother keeping an eye on you. That's my code of belief anyway, and it's worked so far, considering that the times I pay attention willingly in this class is close to never. Aren't I the ideal student?

The teacher enters and after attendence starts teaching a, here's where I drift off when she starts blathering on about inflation and its effects on the nation's economy. Boring. Time to think of more important matters (at least in my opinion, the teacher would probably beg to differ).

Now one thing that's been on my mind is why Tala's come, for that matter even Kai and Bryan. I mean what with the cyborg thingy and advanced classes in the abbey I would think that he thought all of this to be beneath him. Come to think of it why did they come from Russia anyway? Considering that Tala and I are on good terms I think it safe to ask.

"Say Tala, mind if I ask something?"

He looks at me with the most bored expression on his face, I think in the first few seconds itself he's realised that this class may be the first to make true the dying-of-boredom myth, "shoot, as long as it's not about inflation, because if it is then God help you" he says lightly.

I grin, "no it isn't about inflation, I'm not that insane" he smirks, "actually I've been meaning to ask you how come you guys came here on such short notice? I thought you'd be settled in Russia."

"Why, Ray are you saying you didn't want us to come? I can't pretend that didn't hurt" he said giving me a mock hurt look, what an actor!

"You know that's not what I meant," I reply taking a swift look at the teacher to make sure we aren't noticed but she's in her merry world talking when half the class is sound asleep, some are staring out the window with their mouths slightly open having glazed looks (probably thinking of a free life) with the rest busy in other work, there was one guy disecting a cockroach (I'd root for him since I don't like those things) and a girl is busy applying make-up to her already painted face, good Lord it's Mini! Remember the girl who answered my ad and scared the pants off me (not literally since that would probably have made her jump me, the thought grosses me out)? I sure hope to Gods she doesn't see me or I'll have to duck under the desk.

"You listening or what?" Tala's voice snaps me back to the world where I don't have to devise ways to run from an obsessed chick.

"Sorry" I muttered sheepishly, "you were saying?"

Tala gave me a slightly reproachful look for not listening then said, "Bryan and I came here to accompany Kai. We didn't know we'd run into you guys."

"Oh, but you guys came the day after Kai came."

"I know he got on the flight before us."

"Okay so you came because Kai did, why did he have to come?"

"I think that's something you'll have to ask him." Something in his voice told me that he wouldn't discuss more on that but I knew he knew. I could try and push him but I know my limits. Tala's nice, if he didn't have a good enough reason for keeping quiet he would have told me. I'll respect his decision.

"Wake me up when this class gets over, if I don't die that is" said Tala sardonically before slumping down on the desk and that left me to my own devises. I have a good way to pass my time. Taking out my economics notebook I opened he very last page, which was blank and decided to write my own Kai Hiwatari relationship ladder. Wondering what that is? You'll know I need it to get a better overview on things. And I'm writing it down just incase.

The relationship ladder- first comes 'I hate you' I don't think anyone is on that step now though looking back maybe Tyson was when he first met Kai. Then comes 'I-dont-hate-you-but-I-would-like-to-kill-you-given-the-chance' ah _that's_ where I think Tyson is now. In so many years that's the progress he's made, but then that's just my opinion from the way those two behave around each other.

Then comes 'cool indifference' not quite sure who might be there, then comes 'tolerance' I think that's where I am (I'm probably up higher than that but I'd like to keep a low self esteem where Kai's concerned so that I'm not shot down too nastily, that make sense?) then comes 'I like you', once again I'm not sure who occupies what place but that's not my problem, my deal is to see how far I can get. Then comes 'I like and respect you', I don't think many people make it this far if they do they should consider themselves lucky (this is where I think I actually may be). Then comes 'my best pal/pals' where I think Tala and maybe even Bryan are (lucky bastards, and once again I mean it in a nice way), and last comes 'I love you' where I hope to be. But see the long climb up the ladder here people? I have to be very careful because I think the ladder works both ways and I'd rather stay where I am than make a wrong move and have a nasty fall to the bottom.

After writing up that much I stared at the page wondering if I had missed out something. I guess I didn't. But it got me to thinking something, when did I get so obsessed with Kai and why? Actually when we had separated and we came here I was a little upset, okay a hell of a lot upset, but then got to wondering if it was just a crush. But when he came back unexpectedly answering my ad for a roomie I think just seeing him bought everything back up and I knew it wasn't just a silly crush. If I had to ask someone's opinion they would probably ask me the same question with a more incredulous tone. Tyson would probably think I'm out of my senses because of course according to them Kai is a cold-hearted bastard.

But is he? I don't think so. And I'm not saying that because I have certain feelings for him. I mean didn't he show a little amount of concern just yesterday, what with me throwing up and getting a black eye? I don't think he did that just for the kicks. The only possible explanation is that he really cares for us despite what he shows outside. Taking that in mind I wonder if he would do the same for others, possibly, but then again Kai has always been a little more open to me. Remember the time before I was to start my battle with Bryan? Kai had referred to me as 'friend' a word he hadn't used uptil then with us.

So getting back to my previous thoughts, why am I so obsessed with Kai? I guess the answer is simple. _He's Kai_. I said the answer was simple, not logical. I think I should just sit with the fact that I like Kai. Period, and not dwell on why, when and how because it'll only result in a whole lot of mush brained confusion. Mush brained confusion…dunno if there is such a statement but since I've stated it, it stays.

The ringing of the bell brought me back to the world where we have to struggle through classes and where I still have to deal with my feelings for Kai. The class is over already? All the times I've spent in this class it's never gotten over this quick. I quickly stuffed my book away lest Tala see it and prodded him awake.

"The dumb class done yet?" he asked with a yawn and I nodded.

"We survived!" he exclaimed dramatically and gave me a brief embrace as though we were survivors of some brutal war. Sometimes I think he's weird. But then so am I and in a way we make a good friendship pair. Maybe if we get to be better friends I can even let him in on my secret. Actually no, nice as he is I think Tala's got a mischievous streak and he would probably blackmail me or something. I think the secret is better off with me alone.

------------------

The rest two classes in the morning passed by faster. Tala and I had those classes together as well and we managed to pass our time playing games from 'knots and crosses' to 'bingo' in the last pages of our notebooks. We are seriously in need of class counseling or maybe we are being normal students. I think it's the latter.

Then it was time for lunch where our entire gang probably occupied half the cafeteria. Kenny and Emily were involved in a very serious discussion involving their classes. Typical nerds, no offence. Tyson of course needless to see was eating the cafeteria out of house and home. We had a new serving lady today because the last I saw of the old one she had passed out when she had laid eyes on Tyson and took psychiatric leave because she had 'overworked' herself serving him. I truly sympathise with the lady. I wonder how long the second one will last…and then next in line will probably be me. Let's not think about that.

Bryan had on his very first day in campus managed to scare a few first year girls into pure hysterics. He had also I believe got into a fight with someone (rumours are it was a teacher) but they didn't dare punish him, they lack the guts and they aren't insane enough to try it. He is currently scowling at his salad, now what did those poor veggies do to him? They were fresh when they got here but I swear they've shriveled now.

Hilary was badgering Tyson about something. Is it just me or is that all the girl seems to do? She's nice enough to the rest of us but towards Tyson she just acts like his grandmother always badgering him about something or the other, and boy her voice is loud. For the love of God, spare my ears you are sitting right next to us not in Siberia!

Michael and Tala are engaged in conversation, the cafeteria's too noisy for me to hear but I think they are sharing their opinion on this mad group of ours.

Kai had as usual mysteriously disappeared. Bummer. I've had enough of this I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air and maybe do some Kai searching. I excused myself and went out. During lunch breaks the students are sprawled everywhere. It's going to be difficult to find Kai. I mean he prefers solitude so he probably won't mingle with the dreary crowds.

The first place I tried was the library since it is remotely quiet and Kai likes to read. Nope, no sign of an utterly gorgeous hunk among all these nerds. I came out of the library though I did receive a stare from the librarian who doesn't like people to aimlessly invade the sanctuary of her precious library. I swear she was an owl in her previous birth or something from the way she simply stares without blinking.

After scouring practically the whole building I find no sign of Kai. Did he get fed up this fast and take the first flight back to Russia? Nah, that seems a tad farfetched.

Resolving myself to the fact that I'll meet him later at home I make my way to that special place in the school grounds where I spend time to be with myself. It is a small plot of trees in the very far corner of the campus where people don't normally come. I find the place very peaceful, especially if I need to think or draw or need some kind of an inspiration. Since I've been reduced to having my mind only revolve on Kai I'll go do what a very mature lover would do. Pick up a flower and shed petals saying 'he loves me' 'he loves me not'!

I tried that just once before when I was a kid. I wasn't in love then but we had been taken from our village to Hong Kong to watch a movie which was like a once in a lifetime trip for us. I saw a girl do something similar and being the influential kid I was (I was about five then) I decided to give it a try. I wasn't in love I just got this crazy inclination of wanting to shed petals. But I stopped when I got this strangest look from two birds which were perched up on the tree opposite to the one I was sitting under. Being a five year old they creeped me out (I was strange with a very vivid imagination as a kid). Another time I had a strange bout with a bird was when I tried to swallow one as a kid. My mom said it was a phase all neko-jinns went through. There, for some pointless reason I shared the most pointless fact of my past.

I rounded past a small bunch of trees and bushes towards my favourite spot under my favourite tree and there's Kai! You know it's strange how we sometimes seem to be so similar. He is lying down in the exact same spot under the exact same tree. I cautiously approach him. His eyes are closed and he looks like he's sleeping. On his lap I notice the same leather bound book as before. Does he carry that everywhere? What's so special about it?

I kneeled down beside him and I debated. Should I take a peek at the book? If he isn't really asleep then it's a very high risk. As I sat debating this he cracked open one crimson eye to look at him. I settled myself beside him and arranged my face so that I didn't look like I was about to invade on his much protected privacy.

"I'd wondered where you'd gotten to," I said lightly since there's no response I continued, "I come to this very same place everyday. It's very peaceful here don't you think?"

"Why did you think I came here in the first place?" it wasn't really a question so I remained silent. He didn't speak, I didn't speak. I looked up at the sky, the wonderful sun is shining, the birds are twittering and there is a gentle breeze and gah! I'm going insane. Time to take another brave stab at conversation.

"How do you find the place?"

"Hn" I think that 'hn' means fine-I-can-live-without-wanting-to-torch-the-place.

"Tala told me that he and Bryan came here because you did. How come you decided to come here Kai? I thought you would have settled back in Russia now that your grandfather's gone for good."

He closely scrutinised me his face impassive before giving an answer, "why do you want to know?" okay more like a question, but it's still a response, we're making progress.

"Just curious Kai. I'm really glad you're here though. It feels like the old days are back but well I'm just curious…" I trailed off there hoping he would give me an answer. Like I said I'm incredibly glad that he's here but when something arouses my curiosity I tend to want some answers. I think that's just human nature, I'm sure everyone out there is like that and the person you love doesn't make an exception you still want to know, that's the case with me.

I think he's debating whether to tell me or not and how much to tell. Before he has an opportunity however the bell rang, signaling the end of break. Remind me to add bells to the 'I hate these things' list. Right now I want to grab that bell (which, by the way, is still clanging away) climb up the highest mountain and throw it down into the valleys giving a satisfied smirk as I hear it clanging as it hits rocks on the way to the bottom and then lies still never to disturb humanity or in this case Ray Kon's moments with Kai and there it will lie for all eternity… and I'll let out an evil cackle…

Note to self, whenever you muse to self don't lose total awareness of your surroundings and don't smirk to yourself for reasons which other people will never know. Currently Kai is standing in front of me eyebrow raised. I think I'm supposed to get up now. He extends a hand towards me probably thinking I'll never be able to do it on my own. I grab his hand (hopefully not too eagerly) and try to take the longest time to get up (which lasted about two seconds, I think its my fate).

We walk back towards the school building in silence. If Kai had to say something he would have said it by now and I don't think I should push it. The corridors are semi-deserted as students have either gone to their classes or scampered up the compound wall in a mad haste to bunk them.

And then we were ambushed by a very hyper Max as he bounced (literally) towards us. I hadn't noticed what he had for lunch - probably half the city's sugar.

"Guess what you guys, no classes!" he said happily. For real?

"Their taking us to the AV room" he elaborated the Maxie-smile (as I have dubbed it) in place. _Sigh_ I knew there had to be a catch. The AV room is the audio visual room where they have but one lone T.V set. In 'free periods' like these they decide to torture us in a round about way and instead of classes we have to watch some utterly crap programme or movie which range from atrocious to boring to downright pathetic.

We followed the still bouncing Max and enter the semi-dark (they try to give it the theatre feel) room. They have saved seats for us, how nice. Not. If they hadn't I would have used it as an excuse to not watch whatever they were planning to make us watch. I sat on one of the chairs between Kai (goody) and Tyson (I can live with that). In front of me was Tala and next to him was Bryan. Behind me was Michael and the others we seated all around us, basically our group was together that's all that needs to be known. One of the teachers switched on the T.V and inserted the c.d. handpicked by them (that's what scares me). And the movie started, goodness knows how this one is going to be…

------------------

We're still in the A.V room and the movie that they had decided to put for us was a corny musical, you know the ones with a song about every five minutes. Believe me it ranged from atrocious to boring to downright pathetic like I had stated. You know you get that feeling when you sometimes watch a movie and you wonder why you watched it and can't seem to make head or tail out of it? That's what I feel now. Let me brief you on its story, if you have a twisted sense of humour you may just find it funny because of its utter atrocity.

Okay as far as I've followed it's supposed to be romance. The hero ( who resembles a pinched up chimpanzee I once saw in my travels) of this movie falls in love with the heroine who I suppose can be termed 'sexy', I didn't follow their names. Anyway the hero and the sexy girl fall in love and then they sing a song (I'm supposing in celebration of their love, remember this is a musical). After the happy nice song (which made me sick) they waltz hand-in-hand to announce to their parents about their love. The boy's father (who had a square face reminding me strongly of the superman comic and a moustache to rival a walrus) does not agree to it and arranges for the boy to get married to an ugly girl.

The sexy girl and ugly girl were rivals in college (go figure) and the ugly girl feels that this is a perfect time to get back (she says so in a song). The hero and the sexy girl decide to run away and then come across a jungle (once again go figure). They decide to live a life out in the wilderness because it offers respite from the harshness of the modern world. And so they learn to catch fish for food and celebrate their freedom by singing a song (again).

After that song the sexy girl disappears behind a bush and when she doesn't reappear the hero realises she's been kidnapped. Her kidnapper (a bald guy with a mole on his face who keeps scowling at the camera) takes her out to a desert. And lo! The hero comes on horse back to rescue her. He has a fistfight with moleface and then the hero realises this was all staged by the ugly girl who now has his father tied to a chair and is pouring petrol all over him (doesn't this girl know how expensive it is?). She is about to strike the match but then they all pause to sing a song.

End song and they resume their fight (hero and moleface) when about twenty other bad guys appear clad in black from behind a bush which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The hero is outnumbered but an encouragement from the sexy girl (done in song) revives his confidence and he shoots (where the hell'd the gun come from?) all the men in black who had come from the magically appearing bush. Defeated moleface runs.

They untie the father (who's petrol seems to have dried) and then they sing a song in celebration where the father gives them his blessings. Ugly girl escapes and walks over sand dunes cursing and vowing revenge and comes upon a hut (in the middle of the desert) and frankly I wasn't bothered to see what happened after that.

Entertaining as this movie is (sarcasm) I find that looking at the people around me is far more entertaining. Tyson and Max are looking at the screen mesmerised (for goodness knows what reason). Tala's face I can only see if I lean to my side and from what I see he looks as if he's about to be sick (can't blame him). Bryan is glaring at the screen and I think he wants to make it explode by the sheer power of concentration (I hope he succeeds). Michael who was also disgusted finds it better to pass comments on it which is frankly very funny. I'm laughing my sides out at the moment due to the sheer absurdity. Hilary is shushing him and has tears in her eyes (once again for goodness knows what reason). Kenny I see is not even watching but has his laptop with him (for once I wish I had a personal laptop) and Emily is peeping over his shoulder into it. And Kai is acting like…Kai. He's just sitting there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

In front of me I heard Tala mutter, "I swear if they sing _one_ more song I'll…" he didn't have to carry out the unformed threat as the bell rang. This time I was grateful for it because that meant we had to stop watching the oh-so-entertaining movie. Some people were genuinely upset at the idea but I guess that goes to show some people in the world don't have any sense whatsoever.

With a lot of stretching we all file out of the room and after this we'll head back home. It's strangely routine. But then we all know what my problem is – lack of privacy. Oh sure Kai is my roommate and all but you've noticed that we never seem to have a moment alone. How is a guy supposed to confess in such circumstances? And of course before confession I should do a little fact finding I mean what's to gaurantee that Kai is gay? Actually there was a time when I thought I was straight but then my notion was obliterated as Mariah literally threw herself on me and it totally creeped me out. At first I thought it was her (I mean I like her as a sister and all but the fact of _being_ with her creeps me out). Now of course I am convinced of my sexuality and so it all depends on Kai. I'd like to keep all my fingers and toes crossed for a positive response though how I'm going to put forward a question like that is beyond me, I'll think about it later.

Arriving home I glanced at the mail, just out of habit I normally don't receive any (fan mail doesn't count). I noticed two letters which I knew weren't fan mail. I saw who it was from and for some reason it made me nervous.

_Tbc…_

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Many times in my life I've countered the situation where I want to talk to someone about something and most invariably I find myself interrupted one way or the other. It's annoying but then I found it made a nice setting for my story. Have you ever encountered anything like that?

And I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible and I really couldn't think of how else to elaborate.

Before I leave I have a few fic ideas I want you people to give your opinion on, please?-

1.The bladers want an ideal vacation and Hotel Pentagon seems the perfect place for it, an entire hotel to themselves, just friends who can hang out, no annoying fans and the perfect opportunity for love and confessions. However what they don't know is that the hotel has its own secrets, scandals and ghosts atleast in the eyes of Ray. Drama/horror/romance and a tad supernatural (may contain blood and character deaths)

2.Ray is a masseur, Kai is his client. Their relationship is against the rules, but then again aren't rules meant to be broken? romance/general/humour (short fluff fic with a crazy Tala thrown in _grins_) in AU

3.Kai is an assassin who kills people without regrets. However when his next victim is a boy named Ray will Kai do what he does best or protect the one he's meant to kill? Drama/angst (will be violent and will contain character deaths) in AU (rating may be high)

4.Kai keeps dreaming about a certain boy(Ray). And his recurring dreams drive him to desperation to find the one haunting his dreams. Supernatural/drama in AU.

So there you have it, please give me your opinion, you can choose any of the above or all of them and you can prioritise them and you are free to ask me more info on them, the parts in brackets are debatable factors. I want to try a variety in genre, something more angsty ('OMIT' is already on the way of becoming a long angsty drama fic) but that doesn't mean I'll ever give up on humour. I have a vague idea for all of them and since I have exams coming up I have plenty of time to think _(grins)_ exams make my imagination go on overload. Also a sequel for 'my roomie' is debatable but I guess I should finish it first, right?

Also I want to ask of my readers if you want me to put extra pairings. If you do let me know, I'm sure all of you know the remaining characters so if there is any character pairing you like let me know, please.

Now I have to go and try to study. Keyword: try. I'm sure all of you know how that is. Sorry for rambling I hope it hasn't bothered you.

Please review, and give me your opinions on the fic ideas and pairings. It really makes me feel happy when I hear from you even if it's just a few words!


	7. Letters

A/N: I know its late but its here and that's what counts, right? Anyway before proceeding with this I'd like to thank all those who gave me their much valued opinions for my fic ideas. Since all my options were chosen (I'm so happy) I decided to do them all given time, so just watch out for them k? I'm not sure exactly when they'll come out but they will eventually.

Now without further ado, chapter seven.

_My Roomie_

_Chapter 7 Letters_

_By Stunstar_

_My dearest Ray, _

_How are you doing? I do hope this letter finds you in the best of health and spirits. Are you sure you are eating enough? You looked really thin when you last came to visit. Is it really cold up there? I do hope you have plenty of warm clothes if not just let me know and I'll send you some at the earliest._

In case you haven't guessed yet this letter is from my mom. And what a worry wart she is.

_I feel that I have to regretfully let you know that we wont be able to come up there for your birthday, also since you will be turning eighteen with this birthday I should let you know that it is considered an ideal time for marriage here. However I have noticed that you do not seem as interested in Mariah…_

bless you mom, you are so understanding! Don't tell me she realised that I'm not interested in Mariah, maybe she can get me off the hook there. I really had no idea she noticed that I was gay, she's really something.

…_But I would like to tell you that Mariah isn't the only girl here you know, there are plenty of other girls like Zinnia, Katie, Margo and so many others and they all seem to have this what do you young people say? Ah yes they seem to have this 'thing' for you._

I take back what I said. I think it was too much to expect that my mom would have guessed and would accept me being gay without bringing the whole world down on her. To her it would probably be a bigger catastrophe than The Apocalypse.

_But poor Zinnia's dad was bedridden the other week when a rock fell on him…_

I thought that only happened in cartoons

… _other than that things are fine here. Your dad is having some problems with his foot. He wobbles around a lot but the village healer says he should be fine soon, other than that things are fine. Oh and your grandma fell down the stairs the other day, she's been asked to rest in bed but other than that things are fine. Your little friend Kevin seems to have grown a little or maybe its because of those news wooden shoes he's wearing, they have those heels. Honestly I don't see how he walks around in those. Actually he can't walk around in those and keeps falling everywhere, other than that everything is fi-_

That's it I can't read more of this. Every letter is the same more or less. Oh the letter doesn't end here I mean my mom **never** and note the emphasis on never writes any letter less than five pages long on both sides of the sheet. She's really sweet my mom and I love her very much and all that but her letters are a drag, she even writes about even the minutest detail and I don't want to fall asleep right now. But I don't mind really its just in the nature of my mom to let me know about everything that goes on, she thinks that I tend to feel homesick after sometime. Its the thought that counts after all but for the love of God I've been more of 'out' than 'in' in my hometown so I tend to get homesick for the world when I am there. But enough with her letter let me see what Lee has to say in his letter something makes me feel that I won't like what he has to say.

_Hey there Ray buddy,_ there he starts the letter with some corny address or the other. Honestly a simple 'dear Ray' would have sufficed.

_You must be doing fine there so I won't go into that. Actually your mother told me that she was writing to you so I decided to write as well because I know very well that you won't read your mother's entire letter and there is something of importance I think you'd like to know. Since your birthday's coming up, Mariah has been nagging me day in and day out that she wants to be with you when you celebrate it, so we are both coming there._

Oh dear God no!

_Look Ray I know you only care about Mariah as a sister but she is hell bent on spending your special day with you. So incase she comes up with the 'I want to marry you' bit just humour her all right? Maybe when we come there you can lay it to her gently that you are not interested._

Lay it to her gently? Is he kidding or what? That girl wouldn't hear me out in any sense. Does he even know how many times I've tried to drill into her pink head that I don't love her? I think the next obvious thing for me to do would be to paint her walls with neon coloured messages informing her that I'm gay or walk around in a sandwich board ringing a bell. Even then I doubt if she would understand. Well, let me see what more disaster he has spelled out for me.

_Actually she wanted to write to you but I told her that I was in a hurry to post these, because believe me if I had waited for her this would have reached you on you 51st birthday. I think she was planning to beat your mom in the number of pages in a letter._

God bless you Lee! Or else right now I would have suffered partial blindness from some awfully pink coloured letter with enough mush to make even the most senti person barf. And I would go about in a disoriented state banging off walls while muttering "pink…pink… too much pink" all the while.

_I guess that's all for now, I'll see you when we get there. We should be there next Monday most probably just in time for your birthday._

_Take care,_

_Lee._

I folded the letters carefully and stuffed them in my drawer for the time being and then collapse on the bed with a groan, staring at the ceiling. Oh yes, my birthday's coming up. Mariah's coming. And it falls on a Monday, next Monday in fact. Something tells me this will probably be my most memorable birthday ever. I'm just not sure if that will be in a good sense.

I look at the time and groan again I have my part time job to get to. More on that later now I have to get ready.

With the sheer force of will I drag myself off the utter comfort of my bed to get ready. I have approximately ten minutes to reach the café I work for on time and let me tell you I don't think my boss is too overwhelmed by me. I think he hates me.

I hear the insistent ringing of what can only be the unmistakable ring of a telephone as I brush my bangs to look partly presentable (for some reason my boss hates my hair. Actually he hates me period. And I have yet to figure out why) after the sixth ring I throw the brush back on the dresser irritably and head out of my room to the living room to answer the phone.

I just don't get it how come Kai is never around here anyway? And what about the others? They want to eat it's "hey let's go over to Ray's" they want to watch T.V it's "Ray won't mind" they basically want to do anything at all and plunder all my possessions and treat my apartment as a free-for-all but do something like answer the phone and they mysteriously disappear or get muscle cramps.

I lift the receiver in mid ring –

"RAY-RAY!"

I think my eardrums just got blasted into another dimension, if anybody is building a time portal could you find it for me?

"Mariah?" I ask directing my voice towards the mouth piece after holding the receiver an arms length away from me.

"GUESS WHAT SWEETIE? WE ARE COMING OVER THERE SOON!"

Guess what Mariah? We aren't standing on two different planets! For Gods sake lower your voice, the old lady down the street must have heard – and probably suffered a heart attack in the process.

"That's great Mariah" I once again direct towards the mouthpiece. No amount of confessions in any church was I a Catholic would redeem the number of lies I shoot her way.

"I KNOW I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU, IT'S BEEN AGES"

Really? And what a happy and blissful age it's been. But very short lived.

"The feeling is mutual Mariah-"

Like heck it is.

"-but can we talk later?-"

As in a couple of decades later? Maybe in another lifetime?

"-I have a job to get to."

"DID YOU GET LEE'S LETTER? I WANTED TO WRITE TOO BUT-"

What part of 'can we speak later' do you not get? And I am so NOT your 'sweetie' and for the love of God or- or- pink please stop torturing my eardrums!

"-AND THEN BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-"

okay I'm officially trying to tune her out so 'blah' probably all you'll hear. What in the name of seven heavens did I do to deserve this?

"Mariah I-"

"-AND YAKITY YAK BLAH YAK-"

"Mariah listen-"

"-AND SO Yak he YAK BLAH-"

Just then the door opened and Kai entered and raised an eyebrow while clamping his hands over his ears at the sheer intensity of the cacophony. Okay I must be looking weird, I am holding the receiver a mile away from me, her shrill voice is reverberating and echoing around the room. I have my mouth open because I'm trying to speak and trying to make my voice be heard over hers and I probably look like I'm sitting on a bed of needles which I will do any day compared to this torture.

_HELP_ I mouthed in this direction. Hands still on his ears he walked over towards me and releasing one hand from his ear (and wincing) pulled the receiver from my hand and slammed it back into the cradle.

A ringing silence followed.

He is my saviour.

I love him.

I am indebted to him for life.

He is a glorious, all knowing, my knight in shining armour, my life saver and – okay I'll shut up but you must understand the intensity of the situation and the dreadful fate he just rescued me from.

I looked at him speechless (verbally, mentally I can go on for hours) and give him my goofiest smiles.

"I have no idea how to thank you."

"Try having the gumption to do that yourself next time" he says before walking off. Oh great.

"Kai?"

He turns and raises an eyebrow in question.

"If you find my eardrums somewhere around here let me know." He smirks not the I'm-the-great-Hiwatari-worship-me smirk but one of genuine amusement before he stalks off towards his room closing the door with a snap. I stare at the closed door dreamily before reality decides to step in and knocks into me the fact that I have work to get to. I look at my watch. Oh great thanks to Mariah I'm going to be late!

I grabbed my jacket and raced out but stopped as I heard something with my extra sensitive ears. I realise its coming from Tala and Bryan's room and curiousity getting the better of me I stood in front of their door and leaned to press my ear against it and I gasped.

It's Tala's voice and he's _moaning_. Tell me I did not just hear that! I could not move even though I know this isn't right. Just then footsteps caught my attention and I sprang away from the door. Bryan appeared as he walked down the corridor towards me. I stare at him.

Wait a minute – if Bryan just came home who is Tala with? At this point Bryan stops in front of me and gazes coldly at me. Okay I guess he wants to know what I'm doing standing like a doofus between the two doors of our apartments.

"This is a wonderful hallway don't you think? I could stand here for hours" I gush sounding like a complete idiot. Well why don't you give me a better idea before looking contemptuous? He stares at me like I've gone insane which anybody would probably think given what I just blabbered. I think he's considering calling a mental institution or punching me to put me out of my misery. And I have a strong feeling he's going to give in to the latter option. I think I have two seconds to go before he decides to rearrange my face for me. Help!

As if on cue the door opened and Tala appeared looking – well he looked quite respectable considering what I think he was doing.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Tala enquires his blue eyes gazing from a confused me to an expressionless Bryan. And then Bryan spoke up (I think I'll die of shock).

"Apparently Kon thinks this is a wonderful corridor to be standing in doing nothing" he sneers. Tala looks at me with a raised eyebrow probably worried about my sanity as well. This is getting really weird I'm getting out of here.

"I'm gonna go now, you guys take care, have a lovely evening" I say backing away before turning and walking away with the rags of dignity I can muster. Once out of sight I turn my walk into a full fledged run.

------------

"You are late again! Such irresponsibility shall not be tolerated"

And you got in just two minutes before I did.

"There are customers to be served and your tardiness keeps them waiting."

So does your unnecessary banter.

"If the service isn't up to the mark it makes customers leave."

Yell a little louder or make a public appearance instead of being holed up in your office and it'll have the same effect, only faster.

"Such behaviour shall not be tolerated henceforth."

I hear ya, for like the millionth time. Let me introduce you to my boss Mr. Goodman though he is anything but a good man, we guys at the café have various other names for him which I don't care to elaborate on because they change with the times. For looks he is a small grey-haired balding man who could wear five inch heels and still not even come up to chest level with me. Yes, I've shot up over the years and now stand nearly six feet in height though I still have a few more years to add a couple more inches to it, neat huh? But that doesn't deter him because he has a loud booming voice to make up for his stature which I think developed over the years because people probably looked around alarmed whenever he spoke cos they could never really see him and think it was some disembodied voice. _Giggle _sorry, you have to see him its incredibly funny. And all the while he's ranting because I was all of ten minutes late.

"Don't repeat this again. Now go and do your job."

"Yes Sir" I reply withholding the urge to stick my tongue out at him and head out to the main serving area.

The place I work 'Goodman's Café' (very original ne?) is a very popular hangout and frankly the place is quite great even if the owner isn't. And of course with my experience as a waiter it is but an ideal part time job for me. The other guys who work here are pretty nice (nature wise mind you, in the looks department - not meaning to be impolite - but they are _bleh_) but to my horror as I got here today I found one more reason to regret my job apart from my boss.

"Raymond! It's so good to see you! You'll be hearing me play of course. And did you get that roommate thingy you advertised for."

I nod smiling though it's probably more like a grimace and now let me re introduce you to Babs. And let me remind her that a roommate is not a thingy!

"Yes I got a roommate."

"Good for you" she said punching my arm.

Remember her? One of my "applicants" when I was searching for a roommate? Remember I pledged that I would feed a dozen homeless people if I don't ever encounter her again? Well, looks they'll have to stay hungry. And all of a sudden she's on a new kick of calling me "Raymond" like it is so darn hard to just say "Ray". God I hate my job. And this time I will not contradict myself into changing my preference like I did before. This time when I say 'I hate my job' it sticks to 'I hate my job'.

Mr. Goodman you see got a sudden inspiration to have a singer for entertainment purposes and Babs here is the person he hired. What happened to good old stereos, I ask you. If you are asking me why this is so bad you obviously haven't heard her singing when I first entered the café today it was to hear someone wailing about swinging monkeys and hand puppets and I got to thinking if Mariah hadn't actually made her way over here so fast. Turns out it was Babs.

I have a roommate who I'm crazy about and I haven't the remotest idea what he thinks. I have friends who have their share of good and bad, one of them who moans out when he is apparently alone of which I can make no sense. I have a job listening to ridiculous songs and a cranky boss. I have school which comes up with nasty co curricular activites and I have an insane friend who thinks she loves me and is already looking at wedding brochures and is arriving next week.

This is my life and does it seem strange that I just want to bang my head against a wall?

-------------------

1. Kai Hiwatari.

2. Kai and chocolate

3. Kai and jelly? Jell o?

4. Kai and ?

I am making my birthday wish list here - that is if I ever make it to my birthday. Anything else I can slather Kai with? If I ever get him that is but a little wishful thinking never hurt nobody.

It's the next day, Wednesday, I survived work (barely, because Babs was singing about socks and tarantulas. I have lost my faith in music) and now I am sitting in my economics class. Tala is once again sound asleep and I have just scribbled in the back pages of my notebook about Kai and doodled his name in three scripts and seventeen fonts. I think my economics notes is turning out to be some sort of a diary or shrine about Kai.

I glance once at the bent red head of my friend still trying to fathom out yesterday evening's – you know. Was he day dreaming or actually dreaming? If so then about who? If he wasn't dreaming then did he have somebody in there who he later stashed in a cupboard or something? Should I ask him? Will he like it that I heard? I'm so confused, why is my life such a complication? I'm only seventeen soon to be eighteen I don't need this!

The bell ringing signaled the end of the class. Tala woke up and turned to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shake my head and muttered a 'nothing' hopefully not too quickly. Thankfully he didn't question me.

"Can I borrow your notes. I don't want to flunk a class I'll try and see if I make any sense of it."

I nodded absently and passed him my book which he stuffed into his bag. It was the last class of the day so we headed back home.

We met up with the others at the gate and Kai and Tyson seemed to be in some kind of an argument. You know that argument where Tyson just shoots his mouth off because he's irritated and Kai shuts him up with well placed comments? That one. Their bickering goes on all the way home, though I'm not quite sure what it's about and I'm not going to get involved either, I have enough problems of my own.

Tyson was still fuming even as I made him a sandwich (yeah like one sandwich is going to work, what am I thinking?). Then he muttered something along the lines of 'I'll show him' and disappeared which is a very usual occurrence in one of their arguments. I just hope he knows what he's doing or he'll end up in serious trouble.

I so did not want to go to work so I decided to call my boss and tell him I was sick. I made my way downstairs and the polite person I am knocked on the door of the apartment that Michael, Emily and Hilary shared (unlike certain other people I know I don't barge in unannounced).

Michael opened the door and offered me a cheery grin.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked. Oh wait I forgot to say didn't I? But Kai sort of broke our phone when he slammed the receiver so it's out of order and we haven't done anything about fixing it.

"Sure" he says grinning and steps aside to allow me in. My first thought as I entered was 'what in the name of Buddha happened here!' the place was frankly a mess. These guys are pigs!

"Sorry it's a little messy" Michael says grinning. I raise my eyebrow 'a little messy?' Hello! It looks like something exploded in here. Now I know why they hang out at my place, how can anybody live in this dump?

"We got here just a few days ago so things aren't quite settled with yet" Hilary says offering an explanation.

"O-kay, now how am I supposed to find the phone here?" I asked.

Michael dove into a pile of clothes beside and the couch and emerged slightly tousle headed but with a victorious smile phone in hand.

I dialed the number quickly and waited for old Shorty (sorry not in an imaginative mood) to pick it up.

"Goodman speaking"

"Hello?" I say hoarsely, "Mr. Goodman? Ray Kon here _cough_ I'm not feeling well _cough cough_ I don't think I can come in today _cough cough cough."_

Next to me Michael was laughing and Hilary was smiling indulgently at my brilliant if not a little over exaggerated acting.

I heard Goodman sigh, "first you are late and now you are sick. I excuse you this time but don't keep this up is that clear?"

"_Acchhooo_ excuse me, yes Sir of course. _cough_"

"And for goodness sake get some cough drops."

"Yes, _cough_ Sir."

I heard the click of the phone as he hung up and hung up myself grinning toothily.

"That was brilliant!" Michael said thumping me on the back as he continued chuckling.

Yes, I am a man of many talents and no, humility is not my strong point.

"I think you overdid it with the coughing" said Emily emerging from her room arranging her glasses. Some people don't appreciate the art.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome" Michael defends me, sweet fellow. He turns to me, "Say Ray can you teach me that? I want to get out of math tomorrow."

"I can try Michael" I respond, "but it serves better over the phone because then they can't see if you are sick or not."

He nods, "true, just thought I'd give it a shot. So what are your plans for the evening if you aren't working."

You know I hadn't given that a thought. But I guess I'll basically sit around doing nothing which is an art all by itself.

I shrugged in response to his question, "I haven't really thought about anything I think I'll go take a shower first."

I'm a very hygienic and neat guy basically and that is one of the reasons that entering their apartment had given me a nauseating feeling at first.

Giving a cheery wave I head on back to my place. The first thing I notice upon entering is that Tyson seems to be in a very good mood given how he was a few minutes ago. I wonder if he's up to something. He grins at me as I enter waving the bag of chips he was eating from, "want some Ray?"

Isn't he polite? He is offering me my own food in my own home. Nice.

I shook my head in response and headed towards the bathroom. A nice soothing shower is what I want. Sometimes I can't have enough of it. And I'm going to give my hair special attention. I normally tie it up when I take a shower because it takes too long to dry. And thrice a week I take extra care of it. I love my hair, not in the same way as I love Kai which is not possible because my hair is a thing - okay I confess warm showers makes my brain go fuzzy, thus the irrelevant blabber.

Oh great! I've run out of shampoo, damnit! Oh wait, maybe Kai won't mind if I used his. After all it's just shampoo. He won't kill me for it right? Right? Right!

Nice smell and the colour is ..red? Is it raspberry shampoo or something? I glance at the bottle but the its some Russian company and my Russian is rusty, okay I don't even know peanuts worth of it. Oh who cares about the colour as long as it doesn't spoil my hair which it won't consider Kai's hair is great, I just want to run my fingers through them … one of my unlimited fantasies, a time pass when I'm in the shower. Some of those thoughts would probably be censored…

After a good half an hour or so (and a lot of daydreaming later) I turned the shower off and tied a towel firmly around my waist. Then I noticed tints of red on the bathroom floor -Strange. I wiped the steam off the mirror took a look at my reflection – and shrieked.

My hair, my beloved hair, it's got smidgens of red on it! What the - ? How did it turn red? How – I gasped – the shampoo!

Just then there was a pounding on the door and Max's concerned voice filtered through.

"Ray are you all right? I heard you yell, you didn't fall or anything did you?"

No I did not fall and no everything is so not all right! It's a prank I'm sure of it and I'll turn the person who did this the same colour as my hair!

I opened the door and stormed out nearly toppling Max -who was right behind the door- in the process.

"All right who did this?" I bellowed jabbing at my hair for emphasis and breathing like an angered bull. I don't think I'm making a pretty picture but like I care right now. The room turned deadly silent and I glared at every person gathered there (yes, I even glared at Bryan who was lounging on the couch, I love my hair damnit!) nobody gets away with destroying my precious hair. And then Tyson's guilty face caught my attention.

"Ray, buddy I'm sorry it wasn't even-" but he was cut short as I lunged at him. He dropped the bag of chips and raced out of the room and into the corridor with me in hot pursuit as I mumbled incoherent things which included Tyson and boiling oil and which I think he heard.

"Tala, help!" Tyson cried and hid behind Tala who had just appeared possibly from all the commotion.

"No I won't! it won't be any fun then" he replies as he neatly sidestepped leaving my prey at my mercy. I love this guy too! But in totally another sense I'll get to that later. I have only one thing on my mind right now and that is to get Tyson. My hair needs justice!

Tyson backed into the wall cornered, "Ray, dude don't look at me like that, it's scary" he stammers.

I don't answer and proceed to slash at him.

Wait - why can't I reach him? Then I noticed that a pair of arms had latched themselves around me restricting my movement. Now I so resent that. I struggled against the hold making wild clawing movements at Tyson who is shrinking further away but looks relieved.

"Shredding him to pieces won't help any, besides I don't think anybody is in the mood to clean a mess" a smooth voice says in my ear sending instant shivers down my spine. Kai! Kai has his arms around me. One of my million fantasies has become an actuality. His voice is a little laboured possibly from having an armful of struggling neko jinn (I can put up quite a fight and let it be known that Ray Kon is no ninny).

But much as I love having his arms around me (which I so do) a part of my mind still seeks revenge.

"Justice shall be mine!" I yell out of nowhere. The next instance I feel myself lifted off my feet and carried inside I vaguely heard Tala say, "Geez Kai did you have to do that? I wanted to see the cat fight".

The next thing I knew Kai had set me on my bed with a flop. I looked at him my temper fading.

"I know you probably want to kill him but then there'd be a lot of police mess to take care off" Kai said nonchalantly. Easy for him to say, it's not his hair. But he looks yummy…

I think I just stopped breathing. Kai is so close to me. He's leaning towards me examining the red and black tresses, his fingers sliding through them. Oh don't moan, not now…must control…focus.

"I could kill him for doing this myself" I hear him mutter before he moved back to stand in front of me. I let out the breath I had been holding at the close proximity. Was I meant to hear that? Did I even hear right?

Just then Tyson came shuffling in pushing Max ahead of him as a shield, "I'm really sorry Ray. That wasn't even meant for you! I wanted to get Kai. It was just a prank. Besides it will disappear with a couple of washes." After saying the prepared speech he dashed off possibly thinking I was still in a deranged state. But Kai has me feeling like a marsh mellow.

"Well that's it, now I have to spend another hour or so rinsing this off!" I stated with a huff lifting a couple of strands and letting them fall back limply.

Kai merely nodded and walked off , he paused at the doorway and turned, "Ray?"

"Yeah?" I question slightly breathless.

He smirked, his eyes raking over me (cue giddiness) "get some clothes on."

Anybody want a look at a tomato faced towel clad goof? If you do I'm available.

-----------

Ah, yes, I feel great. Another hour in the shower but my hair is its shiny black again! Apparently Tyson poured some of that temporary hair dye thingies into Kai's shampoo as a get back for their earlier argument. Kai threw the bottle in the thrash and I haven't seen Tyson after his confession. Kai had disappeared for a while and nobody saw Tyson since…

I don't mean to make it sound sinister but he'll turn up after Kai thinks he's learnt his lesson.

I'm in a great mood now. My hair is back to normal and Kai put his arms around me! If that isn't bliss I don't know what is! And he cared about my hair too, he did! I'm so happy!

I'm so happy! (I can't seem to say it often enough).

Wait I just had a happy moment with Kai I think that is something that needs to be noted down. Now where is my notebook? Yes my economics notes is now possibly, officially my Kai-fantasy notebook, cool huh? I mean who wants to read about national income anyway when you can doodle away on Kai for future reference.

That's strange I searched my bag, my shelves, under my bed on the kitchen counter – no book. I'm not that careless a person it must be around her –

Oh dear God! I loaned my book to Tala! My economics notes is with Tala! And all my Kai fantasies in that book!

Oh shit!

_Tbc…_

A/N: So, how was it?


	8. An unexpected ally

A/N: Okay you guys have my friend Cathy to thank for this update because that slave driver put me up with a deadline. It's not very long mainly because it's late.

Something tells me I'm giving off all the best lines to Tala… Anyway, read, enjoy and review and please don't keep quiet if you don't like something. CC is of course welcome.

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 8 An unexpected ally_

Like a possessed demon fired off a cannon I shot out of my bedroom nearly flattening Kenny in the process (no idea what he was doing at my place) and raced towards Tala's place across the hall. Outside his door I paused to catch my bearings.

Okay, scenario: Tala is in there probably reading my book. Chances are he might not have read it yet, I mean come on - who would want to read some damn notes? Maybe he forgot about it. Maybe he accidentally dropped it in the fire and burned it. But what if he did read it? What if he's already told Kai? What if they are plotting to dispose off me? What if - ? Maybe I should stop asking 'what if' questions right about now. Okay, breathe deeply, one…two…three…that's good.

I hadn't realised until then but my palm was sweaty as I grasped his door knob; slowly I turned it. I didn't knock because I wanted to have the element of surprise (sounds like some corny mafia movie). It was open and I cautiously stepped in. The place was in a semi-messy state. Okay, no time for that now. Actually I have no idea what possessed me to come in here without invitation. They may not like it. But _they _do it all the time so it's justified, right? Right? Who the hell am I asking? Of course I'm right. Right? Right!

Weaving through strewn about clothes and other whatnots I noticed that the main area was deserted meaning Tala was probably in the bathroom or the bedroom. I hope to God Bryan isn't home; this place is messy enough without my blood and guts spilled over it. I decided to try the bedroom first, incase Tala isn't there I can just flick my book and get the hell out of here. Nice plan huh? I should work with James Bond.

I was faced with two choices since their apartment is similar to ours. Now which one is Tala's room? I decided due to some instinct to try the left one. I grasped the doorknob and turned…I was expecting an ominous _creak_ just about then but it didn't come since this is not a horror show. I opened the door and stepped in and was greeted by the sight of Tala who was lying on the bed on his stomach, elbows propped up and his chin resting on his hands. He was grinning. He was reading –

"My book!" I shouted, startling him as I lunged forward like a mad man and grabbed my precious economics notebook/Kai fantasy book and hugged it to my chest like the treasure it was.

Getting over his surprise at my sudden arrival and outburst (which is probably going to give him ear problems like temporary deafness) he sat up on the bed and crossed his legs. Still grinning (or was he smirking?) he patted the space on the bed beside him in an obvious act of invitation.

"Hi there Ray! Do sit down, I was just reading the most entertaining book anyone could find. Who says study is boring? But I had no idea _that_ was what economics is all about…I think it would be more suitable for chemistry or maybe biology."

Somehow I deeply mistrusted his overly cheerful disposition. Instead of sitting on the bed I grabbed a nearby chair and turning it sat with my legs on either side with my chest to its back. But of course, I could not ignore what he had said which could only mean one thing.

"You read it?" I asked dismayed. It was actually a rhetorical question which was answered with a nod. He scrambled forward on the bed so that he was in closer proximity and I leaned back just in the slightest. His overly cheerful response (something which I would expect from Max) was disconcerting.

"And you don't have a problem?" I asked somewhat tentatively. Even though he hadn't given any inclination to feeling otherwise I did not want to risk anything especially since you can never tell with Tala; like I said these Russians are weird and unpredictable.

He shook his head. "Why would I?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean most people hardly consider it – normal." I said that for want of a better word.

He waved his hand as though warding off an irritating fly. "When in love, there is no gender, or age or religion or nation or anything. They are mere technicalities."

I couldn't help but grin as I raised a questioning eyebrow, "I never knew you were philosophical."

"I'm not really. I just thought I'd say that."

I decided to give one of the most burning questions a shot. "What do you think, do I stand a chance? I mean you probably know Kai pretty well."

He scrutinized my hopeful look before answering. "You know that's the common assumption most people make. But the fact is that if Kai is mysterious to one person he is to them all – Bryan and I included. Now you probably know Kai a bit from observing him right?" I nodded. "That's pretty much the same with us. We've observed him for longer that's all. It does not mean he bares his soul to us and he did leave the abbey a long time ago. But I think I do know enough to say that Kai has never been interested in girls."

"But what's to say he's interested in boys?" I asked.

"You are right but I do know that he likes you. I mean your relationship ladder - I think you are sort of on the same level as I am. Don't worry; with the right help and guidance, that is, from moi you'll reach the top of the rung with no problem. You have my word. But let's get down to more serious things – like the contents in this book for example. I particularly liked those sketches of yours, but you should get some of them censored."

He grinned mischievously and I couldn't help but blush as I thought of my sketches (which I also consider my masterpieces) let's just say they are Kai's and well some of them with me in various, um, _postures_. I'll say no more I think all the perverts out there can come up with pretty imaginations themselves and are possibly grinning from ear to ear just like Tala is doing right now.

"And to do them in your _notebook _now that takes guts! I have new respect for you! I mean what if the teacher had asked?" Tala said literally bouncing. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

"I hadn't thought about that," I mumbled.

"Figures, you were so _engrossed_ in what you did, who would consider all these minor details right?"

Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

"Should I open the windows?"

"I said that aloud, didn't I?" I asked half hoping for a negative but Tala nodded. He patted my arm sympathetically. "It happens," he said and then without warning snatched the book from my hand. I didn't see any point in fighting since he knew enough to blackmail me by anyway.

He flipped through a few pages then paused at one. "Hmmm. What's the Spiderman fantasy?" he asked curiously.

Okay so he saw my fantasy page, I decided to answer what harm could it do anyway? "Well, have you seen Spiderman part one?"

"Bits and pieces. They didn't really have 'movie-time' at the abbey. We watched a couple of movies when we got out."

I nodded in understanding then continued, "Well there's that scene in the alley where he rescues M.J and he hangs upside down when she kisses him in the rain– that one."

"Oh yeah that's a nice one. You wanna hang upside down?"

I shook my head, "Kai'll do the hangin' I'll do the kissin'" I replied with a grin. Actually I'm finding this fun to discuss with someone; God knows I've kept it within me long enough. But is it just me or are we acting like teenage girlfriends minus the nail polish and fashion magazines?

"Kai's not Spiderman…," Tala trailed off frowning thoughtfully placing an index finger below his lower lip then he brightened up and said, "I know! Bryan and I could tie Kai up and hang him upside down from the window ledge into the alley next to our building. Then we'll spray the two of you with water in case it doesn't rain and since we don't have a mask…we'll give him a monkey cap then you can lift it and kiss him."

And sign all our death warrants that way, really wonderful idea! (Note the sarcasm). Before I could put forth my thoughts Tala scanned the page again and asked, "What's the Titanic fantasy? Is it the nude sketching? Don't you have enough of those already?"

No need for lights, blushing Ray Kon is here! "That's not the fantasy," I mumbled. "I was thinking of the scene in the car down in the hold."

"Oh, the handprint one? Nice. Why that one and not the other?"

"Because in that one there's more, um, _contact._" We can keep this up and conserve on electricity! I think my face'll burst into flames.

Tala laughed. Loudly. Very loudly. I'm going to die of heat wave. "Oh my God," he gasped after five minutes and thirty two seconds of laughing while I studiously studied the ceiling; I spotted three splotches, a graffiti of a pregnant sasquatch (at least that's what it _looked_ like) and what looked like squashed bug. This building is a dump, it needs serious renovation. My apartment is way better; no wonder they hang out at my place.

Tala's voice brought me back to the land of mortification, he stopped laughing? "Ray Kon I had no _idea,_" Tala gasped again after another series of chuckles. "You are such a-"

"Only when it comes to Kai," I interrupted hoping to save some face.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not judging you, its fine. Only now I know looks can be deceiving because you are _not_ an innocent."

"I never said I was," I huffed and crossed my arms. "If people assume such things it's not my fault."

"You are so precious," said Tala and pinched my cheek. "Anyway let's get back to this shall we? Hmm now what's the pool fantasy?"

"That's where Kai and I dive into the water for an underwater smooch."

"Oh but you must consider the consequences. You could like inhale water and then choke and die if you make one teensy mistake."

Somehow, this is the second time he's managed to douse ice cold water on my sizzling fantasies. I snatched the book back from him.

"Hey!" he protested. When I refused to give it back he crossed his arms and gave a sly grin. "You know that I could tell _anyone _I wanted to _anytime,_" he chided.

"And what are you going to do? Moan it out to them?" I took a shot in the dark there but when I saw Tala's expression I knew I'd hit jackpot. His grin faded and his eyes widened but then he quickly arranged his face into an impassive look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked guardedly.

"Oh I was just commenting on something I happened to hear…" I said airily. The next instant Tala leapt forward making me jerk back and almost fall from my chair. He grabbed the edge of the chair to keep me from falling but leaned forward so that our noses were almost touching.

"Tell me what you heard - now!"

I think this is that part of Tala which is all serious. I have to be careful.

"Okay, here's the thing Tala. Remember yesterday you came out of your room and saw me and Bryan standing there and I was acting like a major fool? That was because I had heard you moaning and first I thought you and Bryan were being naughty in here and then he came along and I was darn confused and ran off. So now that you know mine what kinky secrets are you hiding Tala? Or should I just ask Bryan?"

Bingo!

From the look on Tala's face I know I played my cards right. He moved away to sit cross legged on the bed again.

"So?" I prodded further.

He sighed. "Okay I guess it's only fair that you should know. And before you say anything I was not hiding anyone in here. I was sort of daydreaming."

"Don't stop; about who?"

"Take a guess."

"If it's Kai I will roll up my notebook and whap you across the head with it." I stated but with a small grin.

He looked at me incredulously but with a tinge of amusement. "Ray, if I had liked Kai the moment I got my hands on this pornographic book of yours I would have hunted _you_ down. But I must admit he is a spicy one. Make a guess."

I decided to have some fun. "Oh is it Michael?"

"No, even though he is a hottie…"

"Kenny?"

"Are you out of your mind, Kon?"

"Tyson?"

"What's the number of the local mental asylum?"

"Max"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Yeah baby and I'm having the time of my life (you should see his expression; I'm this close to cracking my ribs to keep from laughing.)

"Okay, is it Harold the guy from the laundry?" His face looks so funny!

"Ray I want to kill you but-" he sighed and then closed his eyes, then looked at me and sighed again. "Time to 'fess up Ray - it's you."

Holy Mother of – Wha - ?

"Tala – you," I spluttered, "I don't know what to say. I mean you know about me and Kai and – oh God." I started looking around wringing my hands helplessly. He is such a nice guy I don't want to hurt him and as I was going through this mental anguish I was distracted by loud laughter. I looked up to see Tala laughing helplessly tears streaming from his eyes. Oh my God did my rejection unhinge him? Oh dear God.

"Ray you fell for it!" He said and laughed again collapsing sideways on the bed.

Okay forget about the nice guy crap I want to kill him.

"You looked so awesome I wish I had a camcorder." Tala said. "Tala – you" he started imitating me wringing his hands; "I don't know what to say. I mean you know about me and Kai and – oh God." And he laughed again.

Okay anybody have a butcher knife? And I didn't sound that hysterical did I?

I crossed my arms and huffed and looked away from him. I know I'm being childish but hey. I really thought it was really for real, I'm telling you he's one darn good actor and he's wasting time in economics class.

"Ray."

I gave a 'hmph' and turned further away. Damn, I think I cricked my neck.

"Ray you are such a sweetheart and you know despite your book and stuff you are innocent. Okay, truce? I mean come on, you thought of me and Tyson! That deserved payback."

"Okay fine truce." I said. "And I was only joking about Tyson and the others I have a feeling you have a thing for Bryan."

"Yes, Bryan. I like him a lot but I don't know if I'm that serious yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just put it this way that I'm kind of – fickle." He paused looking at me for a reaction. O-kay what the heck am I supposed to say to that?

"What?" That one should do for the time-being as it expresses my profound knowledge and my vast and extensive vocabulary.

"Look, I was only half kidding when I was talking about you. As in I find a lot of men desirable. Bryan's on the top but you are one of them. Face it Ray, you are one hot n' sweet thing and if I were Kai I would jump you in a flash."

That is not the kind of revelation I was expecting. But first things first, let me give a modest blush and bask in such a wonderful compliment. And I did just that – I blushed and basked and now that that's done –

"What! You mean to say you are um, a flirt?" I ventured for want of a better word.

"Not a flirt, per se, I just like variety and I appreciate beauty and sheer gorgeousness when I see it."

Another blush and bask.

"Okay so the other day were you moaning over an orgy or something?"

"Nah! That was just Bryan. I mean just Bryan and me."

"Okay so where does that leave us now?"

"That leaves us with you loving Kai and me wanting Bryan. So now that we know we must both stick together and help each other out okay?"

I bit my lip before replying. "Okay. But I'm not really sure how though."

"Like I said; don't worry with the right help and guidance, you'll reach the top of the rung with no problem. Just to make things official-"

Pausing there Tala got up from the bed and stood in front of me. Placing one hand over his heart he said, "I, Tala Ivanov, as of now solemnly pledge that I shall aid thee Ray Kon in thy quest to ensnare Kai Hiwatari. I shall do everything in my power to make thy dream come true."

O-kay. Corny but sweet.

Now I have Tala as my ally. Just one question – is that a good thing or a bad thing?

_Tbc…_


	9. The plan

A/N: Hi there! I know that quite a lot of my readers think I'm dead but guess what? I'm not :D neither have I been suffering a long term illness. I just couldn't write! And I have also noticed a whole lot of people have lost interest in this fandom. I still continue to read fics but I'm swamped when I sit to write. But then inspiration struck and here's the next chapter to a fic I thought I was least likely to update. Surprisingly this chapter was finished in a span of two days. Go figure :D check my profile for any news regarding updates. Excuses for my tardiness are also listed there.

I humbly thank all the people who reviewed my story to encourage me. Hope you keep doing so. And I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you did all the others.

_My Roomie_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 9: the plan_

"Hmm how about spin the bottle?"

"What are we? 9? That is so lame!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Tala when you said you were going to help me I expected something better than spin the bottle and truth or dare!" I said exasperated. I was still in Tala's room and a good half hour had passed since we had both confessed our secrets to each other and Tala had pledged his support to me. We had spent the first few minutes in contemplative silence and then Tala started making these dumb suggestions to get Kai and me together.

"Well you suggest something then if you're so clever," Tala said looking at me from the bed where he had been lying for the past half an hour on his back staring at the ceiling.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you for help," I shot back at him.

I sighed. I think we are just pathetic.

"That's it!" Tala shouted suddenly and jumped up from the bed making me jump as well. What's he trying to do? Kill me?

He bounded over to me eagerly and I eyed him warily my heart still thumping wildly from the scare he had given me.

"I know how we can make things easier for you! We find out what Kai thinks."

I stared. Bravo Tala! Well done! How amazingly brilliant you are! Now why didn't I think about that, find out what Kai thinks! I should kick myself for not thinking this myself, after all finding out what Kai thinks is as easy as making Bryan do the ballet in a pink tutu.

While my mind was making up these wonderful sarcastic thoughts I looked at Tala incredulously and said, "Oh thanks Tal, brilliant plan. And it should not be difficult at all as Kai proclaims all his thoughts on the World Wide Web."

Tala stepped back and wagged his finger at me disapprovingly, "now, now, Ray, sarcasm isn't very becoming at this point. I know it sounds stupid-"

"It doesn't sound stupid, it _is_ stupid," I said interrupting him.

"Ray, I know it's difficult-"

"Really?" I said in a mock-shocked voice interrupting him again. "And here was me thinking that it was as easy as getting Tyson to give up food or Max to stop smiling or Kenny to give up his laptop or Michael to stop flirting or Hilary to stop yelling or Mariah to give up pink or Grandpa Granger to talk normal English or Bryan to act human mff-" Tala clamped a hand over my mouth looking annoyed.

"Or you to stop talking?" he said irritably continuing my chain of sarcasm.

"Mmff wa ffmumm-" that's me trying to talk with Tala's hand still clamped over it. Much as tried I couldn't pries it off.

"I will let you go if you allow me to talk without interrupting." I nodded frantically as his hand was also partly blocking my nose and I was finding it hard to breathe. "You swear?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation how was I supposed to swear if I couldn't talk? But I guess that didn't strike him. Idiot. I put a cross on the left side of my chest with my finger hoping that it would suffice. Thankfully it did and he let go of my mouth and I managed to gulp in some fresh air.

"Right," he said business-like sitting down again on the bed facing me, "what I was saying before you started ranting was that we should find out what Kai thinks. You swore you wouldn't interrupt," he said as I opened my mouth to retort again. I shut it and sulked in my chair. He grinned.

"Okay here's what I think. As far as I know Kai has the habit of writing a journal. We find it and read it." He looked at me triumphantly and I merely stared at him. He stared back. We sat there looking at each other for five more minutes before he snapped irritably, "you can talk now."

I grinned. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed Tala sir," I replied sweetly.

He groaned in frustration. "If you are done being annoying and difficult," he said, "then tell me what you think of my plan."

"What plan?" I replied raising my eyebrows. "You are assuming Kai has a journal stashed somewhere and we take it and read it. That's not a plan Tal, that's stupidity."

"What's so stupid about it?" he argues. "If Kai keeps a journal which I'm sure he does, duh, he will have written his thoughts in it. That's what journals are meant for dear."

"I know what they are meant for. I'll tell you why this will be stupidity – A) Kai will not keep his journal where everybody can read it B) We have absolutely no clue as to what it looks like or where he stashes it C) In the event that we do find it there is only the slightest possibility that Kai bears his soul to it he might just use it to keep track of events or day-to-day occurrences and lastly D) in case point C is contradicted and he does write up all his feelings and in case we do get our hands on the book and read it then the moment Kai finds out they will find our brutally murdered bodies in the alley next to the building." I paused finally for breath. Tala was staring at me wide eyed I guess my points are making their way through to him.

"Mother of God! How in the world can you keep talking continuously like that?"

I almost fell off my chair. "That's not the point!" I all but shouted. "Did you listen to what I just said? We will be in a whole load of shit if we are found out."

He waved his hand as though dismissing the entire thing. "You worry too much. If we are careful enough we won't be found out. Trust me." I'm not sure if that is such a good idea.

"This is suicide," I cried.

"Raymond Kon, do you or do you not want Kai?" he asked fiercely standing up and grabbing hold of my shoulders towering over me his face inches from mine.

"I do," I replied meekly.

"Then get your balls together and let's go for it."

Just then the door to Tala's room opened and Bryan walked in. "Tala I-" he stopped talking abruptly and stood still at the doorway looking at the two of us surprise written on his usually blank face. It disappeared within seconds to be replaced by a menacing frown. It took me a moment to realize why he was glaring like that. Although glaring and wishing my death is his second nature what has him riled up now is the position Tala and I are in with Tala's hands on my shoulder and faces so close. I jumped up immediately pushing Tala's hands away and trying to put distance between us and at the same time making sure to go nowhere near Bryan. A very difficult feat people, but I managed somehow.

Bryan overcame his momentary paralysis and headed straight towards me. He pushed aside the chair that I had been sitting on and it fell over. The last warrior between Bryan and me lay vanquished. "What the fuck," Bryan growled, "are you doing in here Kon?" He made a grab at me I dodged him ducked to my side and jumped over the entire breadth of Tala's bed to land lightly on the other side. I turned to see both Tala and Bryan staring at me amazed. Tala finally woke up.

"Bryan," he said rounding up on said person, "Ray is here on my invitation and that's no way to treat him. And Ray," he said turning back to me, "how in the hell did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I can do all those kinds of things it's one of the traits found in my race."

"Freak." Bryan muttered. My eyes narrowed. What the hell is his problem? I didn't want to be mauled by him; I value my life, thank you very much.

Tala spoke to Bryan in Russian which meant that all I could hear was gibberish. But whatever he said made Bryan leave looking bad tempered. But that's nothing new so I guess all is well for now.

"All right Ray, now time to get cracking," said Tala rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation.

I sighed. I'm so going to die today.

--

Still going over the supposed 'plan' in my mind I made my back to my apartment alone. It wasn't much of a plan as all it consisted was to find Kai's journal and then read it and _then_ think up of strategies to survive if caught. Upon entering I saw Max sitting cross-legged on the floor his chin resting on his hands propped up on elbows which rested on the pillow on his lap alone in the living room right in front of the T.V. watching what looked like the road runner show with rapt attention. I saw Wile E coyote fall off yet another cliff for possibly the millionth time in his life. How in the hell does he survive? Oh wait he is a cartoon. Right! now to get back on track.

"Max, have you seen Kai?" I asked.

He shook his head as the road runner beeped happily and sped off down the road. What is so fascinating about this show? Every time I see it I feel like I'm watching the same episode. I considered asking Max's help to keep a lookout in case Kai comes home when I'm carrying out my plan. But right now Wile E coyote seems to have ordered some kind of bombs from ACME so it looks like Max is going to be too disconnected from this world to be of much use.

"Max, sit up on the couch, don't sit so close to the T.V. you'll ruin your eyesight," I couldn't help adding as I walked towards Kai's room.

Max grinned at me. "Right you are, mom," he said before deserting his position on the floor and scrabbling to the couch, remote and pillow in hand. I rolled my eyes. I guess I did sound like his mom but I couldn't have him hiding those big cute blue eyes behind dorky glasses now could I?

Before proceeding to Kai's room I took a detour to my own grabbed Driger from my bedside table and stuffed him into my pocket. Don't ask me why I did that I'm just going with the flow here and I just feel like having Driger with me on my mission. I proceeded to Kai's room after that and just as my hand drew close to the door knob it opened and Kai stepped out. I jumped back startled.

"You were home?" I said surprised.

"Am I not supposed to be?" he questioned back looking at me curiously.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" I shot back.

"Isn't that what you are doing?" he questioned leaning against the doorway his arms crossed. He looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"So what if I am?" I replied not backing down from this ridiculous game of questions.

"What is it that you want?" he asks smirking now as though he was sure I couldn't answer that with a question of my own. But I decided to give it a shot.

"What do you want me to want?" I asked smirking myself and crossing my arms mirroring his actions.

"What do you want me to want you to want?"

I stared at him. His smirk stretched wider and wider. Here goes nothing – "what do you want me to want you to want me to want?" I said having absolutely no idea what I said or how I said. And from the looks of it he doesn't have a clue either. Let's see how he tops that now.

"What?" he asks simply and quite innocently but that glint in his eyes gives it all away.

"Aah," I shouted frustrated. He starts chuckling and I glare at him. I seriously thought I had him there.

"You look so cute when you're annoyed," he said still chuckling. Whoa Kai just called me cute. Sweet. This is so great Kai actually called me cute. Okay he said I'm cute when I'm annoyed. He didn't say I was generally cute. But still he called me cute. He thinks I'm cute. I don't care if you want to shoot me for being repetitive. Kai actually thinks I'm cute!

"Ray."

"What?" I asked snapping out of my reverie.

"I asked you a question," said Kai looking at me strangely.

"You asked about a million of them," I answered pouting slightly.

He smirked again. "I asked you a question just now when you were day dreaming and grinning to yourself," he said with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that one," I admitted sheepishly.

"I thought as much," he replied. "I was asking you whether there was a reason you were outside my door or if you got lost or something."

What was the reason I was there again? Oh right to search Kai's room. I thought he had gone out but since he hasn't I can't tell him the truth. But I have to tell him something. What do I do?

"Take your time. We are going to be standing here for all eternity after all," Kai said sardonically.

"You distracted me," I mumbled. "I came here to look for you, to tell you um, that, um…Bryan wants to see you," I invented wildly saying the first thing to pop inside my head.

Kai looked at me curiously. "Bryan? Why?" he asked.

"How should I know why he is looking for you?" I replied as casually as possible.

"If Bryan wanted to se me wouldn't he have come here looking for me himself?"

"Don't ask me to fathom how Bryan's mind works," I replied desperately hoping Kai bought it. Of course, I have no idea what explanation to give when Kai finds out Bryan hadn't asked to see him. Why did I take Bryan's name of all people? If I had taken any one else's name I could have asked them to play along and say something to Kai to avoid suspicion. This is what happens when you don't think a plan through. I'm going to kill Tala. I hope that he at least comes through for me later. His job was to man the corridors and delay Kai from coming in while I searched for the journal. Both of us were too stupid to realize that Kai might have been home all along.

"How do you know that Bryan wants to see me? I don't take it you guys are on very good terms," Kai asked. Is he still here? Man, he is persistent. I think he is catching on to me.

"Tala told me," I replied confidently. This is all Tala's fault for coming up with this stupid idea so let him handle Kai. I'm sure he will be smart enough to catch on even this unexpected event and he is very smooth so hopefully he shouldn't have too much problem.

Kai nodded finally and then closing his room door behind him he walked off I didn't do anything till he was out of the front door which was a good thing because once at the front door he turned to look at me. I simply smiled. He turned and left shutting the door behind him. From the T.V I heard Elmer Fudd shout "oooh I'll get that wabbit."

It's time I got my wabbit, er, I mean Kai's journal. I waited for another minute before opening the door to Kai's room and sneaking in I quietly closed the door behind me. I scanned the room, it was pretty much in the same condition as before Kai moved in except for few clothes strewn here and there. The bed was neatly made; a few books and papers were kept on the small writing table in the far corner.

Before I looked around for the journal a few framed photos on the bedside table caught my attention. One was a group photo of the blade breakers taken right after the first world championships, man we looked puny back then. Another consisted of a group photo of the demolition/blitzkrieg boys. The third one was of just Kai and Tala, with Tala grinning broadly his one arm around Kai's shoulder and the other on his hip; Kai had his arms crossed as usual but he was smiling. He looked nice.

The last photo caught me completely off guard. It was of Kai and me. I was laughing at the camera and Kai was smiling but he wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at me. I remember this photo. It was taken sometime after the third worlds. Max had been testing his new camera taking random photos and not letting the subjects know so that it would come natural. I had been standing against the compound wall of the training area next to Kai. Tyson had done something stupid I'm not sure what that had made me laugh. I saw this photo only once before very briefly when Max had just developed them. It had disappeared later and no one had found it. Looks like I solved the mystery.

I kept staring at the photo lost in thought. And I couldn't help but smile happily. Kai actually had a photo of me stashed in his room. But that doesn't have to mean anything after all he also had one of Tala and the others but still I couldn't help feeling amazed and delighted. I placed the photo back. Maybe Tala was right maybe Kai did rank me higher than I thought on the relationship ladder. Although I don't know what the situation will be like if he caught me spying.

That thought made me feel guilty. Should I really be spying on Kai? Before I could answer myself the door opened and Kai entered. He looked at me stopped short. His eyes narrowed. I gulped.

"What are you doing in my room, Ray?" he asked quietly. Think of something Ray, quick, before he annihilates you. No matter what my status in his eyes I know that I have no right to be in his room without his permission. It's a big no-no. And I don't blame him I wouldn't like that either. He's staring at me I have to say something.

"I was looking for Driger, yeah I kinda launched him and he kinda spun his way in here…" I trailed off lamely. Of course when I tell myself that I have to say something I just have to say something idiotic. If I keep my cool I might still get away with it.

"From under my closed door?" he asks incredulously raising an eyebrow. Okay, so I might not get away with it after all. Oh God, help!

"Hey Ray, did ya find it?" Tala says dashing into the room and stopping next to Kai.

Kai turned to look at Tala and I frantically tried to gesture to him.

"Find what?" Kai asked him looking increasingly skeptical.

"My ring," Tala says promptly as though he had rehearsed it. I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my forehead whilst shaking my head. "Yeah my ring," Tala repeats matching Kai's gaze quite unflinchingly. "I kinda lost it so Ray said he'd help me find it."

"Oh?" Kai said his eyebrow arching even higher if possible. "Pray tell how your ring would get inside my room? Besides Ray just said he was looking for Driger."

I wave my hands wildly but I know it's hopeless more so when I knock Kai's table lamp but I manage to grab it before any serious damage occurred - to me that is.

Tala gave me a 'why didn't you tell me that was going to be your excuse?' look. Now how in the world was I supposed to answer that? Besides searching for his ring? How lame an excuse is that, what like is he married or something? Now Kai is still waiting for an answer and while I am getting increasingly good at rambling to myself have no idea what to say. Besides his question was directed to Tala so he takes charge.

"Well Kai you see my ring was in Ray's blade in the bitbeast chip, don't ask why we were sort of experimenting, so well technically we were searching for both."

Now a person has to be incurably insane, hopelessly moronic or senselessly drunk to accept such a lame excuse. This excuse I declare takes the cake of all lame excuses to have ever been invented in history. Kai of course is neither of the three so Tala and my death will also be a phenomenon that will bypass every other death in history. I must think happy thoughts now in these last moments of my life. Kai is looking from Tala to me. While Tala is looking composed I'm trying my best to be. As the silence continued I stuffed my hands in my pocket and felt Driger. Getting a stroke of brilliance, I removed him from my pocket and bent down suddenly as though I spotted something and emerged and said "found him," a victorious smile on my face and Driger held high for them both to see.

Tala beamed but Kai's eyes just narrowed further. Before he had a chance to say anything I bounded over to them. "I'm really sorry I barged into your room unannounced Kai, it was just to look for Driger. Tala just made up his stupid ring excuse because he must have thought you would get mad at me. You aren't, are you Kai?" I asked with my sweetest and most innocent expression possible. I think it worked because he sighed.

"That still doesn't explain how Driger got through my closed door," he said still looking suspicious.

"You hadn't closed it properly Kai. I guess in your hurry you just pulled it close but it didn't quite click shut because when I launched Driger he sort of pushed his way in," I lied shamelessly looking right at him so as to not appear as though I was lying. I have to tell you, that's probably the most plausible explanation I have ever come up with in ridiculous situations like this. Not that I have been in many ridiculous situations to begin with. This whole week is going weirdly.

Finally Kai nods. "Just be careful next time," he said. I wasn't sure what he implied by that.

"And Tala, I'm surprised at you, I didn't expect you to come up with something so lame," he told Tala with a smirk. "And besides," he continued, "you didn't have to rescue Ray I wouldn't have done anything to him, it was an honest mistake."

I feel guiltier now. But at the same time I was astonished that I had actually gotten away with this through my own means. However I vowed I wouldn't barge in on Kai's privacy no matter how much it mattered to me. But that vow is only till I make him mine then to hell with privacy. I smirked at the thought and caught Kai and Tala staring at me.

"Right," I said. "Let's go Tala, sorry for the disturbance Kai." Kai nodded again. Since he didn't ask anymore questions I concluded that Tala had suitably handled my lame excuse to get rid of Kai earlier. I dragged Tala by the arm and heard Kai shut the door behind us securely and I think he even turned the lock. I continued smirking and knew that Tala was smirking as well although I refused to look at him right then. Our smirks spreading wider we walked fast across the living room passing Max who was still watching Looney tunes on T.V.

We didn't stop till we reached the corridor between both our apartments. Once there we finally looked at each other. Tala broke first; he sniggered softly and I giggled in turn, we started chuckling then finally burst into full fledged laughter. We laughed like crazy clutching our sides.

"That was so close! I can't believe he actually bought all that," I managed to gasp between chuckles. Tala didn't respond immediately. He attempted to talk but was so overcome by laughter that he merely snorted a couple of times.

"We were so – so stupid and got away with it. He's – he's – lost his touch," Tala managed finally. We both collapsed against the wall gasping for breath and chuckling occasionally as we relived certain parts of the incident. That was an amazing experience for the day and I don't think this day can hold anymore, now I could only look forward to tomorrow.

Through the partly open front door I heard Porky Pig aptly say, "Abdi abdi abdi that's all folks!"

_Tbc…_

A/N: I don't know when I'll be back next but keep the hope alive. Reviews help you know! :D that's a hint by the way take it : )

Now I leave you to leave your comments. Until next time.


End file.
